Fire and Ice
by MikeMc
Summary: A Vampire and a Werewolf. A new romance for an unlikely pair. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know how to move past this"

That was the text that changed our entire relationship. We had never been close before and the only reason I had her number of even this phone is because we needed to communicate about logistics for the fight we had just won. Ugh I'm not writing this properly. Let's start with Her, Alice. Well back to the story.

" You just have to Jake. She loves him with her entire being. I don't think anyone has ever felt the way she does about him." I knew she was right and I knew I was getting foggy because of the meds Dr Fang had given me. I told Bella I'd fight until her heart stopped beating and maybe even after and put a smile on my face but I already knew I was lying I couldn't stay this close to her when I had lost the battle for her heart.

"Passing out. Bye"

"Don't move around to much Carlisle set the bones "

"Sure. Sure"

So as I said that's how it all had started. Then the letter came. More accurately the invitation. It pissed me off. I phased and went straight for the Canadian border and as soon as I got there I phased back and bawled my eyes out. There was no one around for miles and I knew I was completely alone. Alone. I didn't have a one special love. Imprinting seemed a very long way. Sitting there I had hours to think through everything, should I go back? As long as Sam was there I didn't need to be alpha. He could keep it for all I care. I wasn't about to take up a mantle I felt I didn't deserve and I didn't want to be Bellas emotional pillow that she could just throw away when she was done. I knew eventually I would go back. But soon for a werewolf could be years away.

I heard a vibrating noise! What the hell, I didn't think anyone would come out this far into the woods. I phased and went looking for the vibrating noise. Then I found it. If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I might not have believed it. My phone laying there ringing away. It was Bella, the rejection made me a little bitter. I ignored her call. She called 4 more times and eventually gave up. Then came a text.

"Just tell me if you'll be ok." It wasn't from Bella, but Alice. I knew she sent the invitations but I couldn't bring it in me to hate her or even hold it against her.

I didn't reply, if I did it would lead to talking and that's not something I wanted to do right now. She was really sweet to care and I know she was truly worried as she couldn't see how I felt or what would happen. Then I phased, full on animal instinct is all I needed and wanted.

Alice POV

As soon as I sent him the text I knew he wouldn't reply. I understood he was hurt and I wished I could make him feel better. He did deserve better than this. So I through myself into the wedding making sure everything was perfect. Because as it stood. I couldn't see it in a vision. I couldn't see the rest of my life, it was not much of a surprise, I could only see so much of my own life, the last thing I know I would experience was a great loss and then everything goes blank.

The wedding, I was excited. I loved planning parties and fortunately I had a sister who loved getting married. But planning for Bella was so much more special. I knew she'd only ever want one. And I had to go all out to ensure it was the best one ever. Even if there were werewolves and even if Jake wasn't here.

She would miss him. I would miss him too, he was what people would call one of the good ones. Kind hearted and caring. I hope he comes back in time for the wedding. I had seen the vision of Bella crying in her truck but she would have Edward forever. Poor Jacob, who did he have?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the wedding

Jacob POV

Well I sure know how to spoil the mood don't I, its been a week since the excuse for a wedding. They haven't come back yet. Would I really be able to hurt Bella if she did come back as a bloodsucker? Guess I'm not supposed to think of it because right then the phone vibrated

"You still up?"

Alice. She'd been real nice even though I almost spoilt her wedding plans.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing Much, looking for some conversation"

What's up with these bloodsuckers don't they get that one of them took Bella from me?

"Where's Jasper? Shouldn't he be giving you 'conversation' "

"Jacob Black! That's no way to talk to a lady. Anyway Jasper isn't talking to me at the moment. He feels I've been neglecting him and talking to you too much lately. He kinda feels like I'm choosing you over him"

Haha. This seems more and more like a daytime soap opera. Could Jasper really feel that way?

Alice POV

"Haha really?"

Well if either of them knew what I had been thinking lately. Jacob had been in my thoughts a lot lately and we have been speaking often. We agreed no Bella related conversations. So we spoke about his sisters and his pack (or as he called it Sams Pack), I could tell he was hurting and burning to ask about Bella. But the truth was we didn't know either. Ok I knew, the first week was simply hilarious, Edward trying to fight off Bella when all she wanted was him! But I didn't want to watch. Its just I was so attuned to them.

"Yeah, he was kinda pissed when he left"

"Where'd he go?"

"You not scared that he might come get you? Haha just kidding."

It was an uneasy friendship at first but it was getting better and better. But soon we would have to leave here and I would have to chose.

We all knew we were free to do whatever we wanted, we chose to stay together out of love. But lately I hadn't been feeling a lot of love between Jasper and I. It was the fight with the newborns. It had him in a bad way and I couldn't predict what would happen. He wasn't making any decisions and his thoughts were very erratic so Edward couldn't get a good read.

When he got back he went straight to our room. He spoke rarely and he had been out a lot and at all hours. Then I turned to Jacob. He was always there, sometimes I was interrupting patrol times but he usually phased so he could let me know he was busy.

Tonight was his night off. So I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey wanna play a game?"

"Sure Sure. What game?"

Yes I'm so glad he was game.

"21 questions? I'll start. What's your favourite food?"

"Steak Medium Rare. What's yours? Lol"

"Elk. Rare. Very rare. Lol"

"Haha you're sooo funny (sarcasm incase you missed it). If you could chose 1 place to live forever without all the hiding, where would you go?"

She knew he knew little about the world out there but to him this didn't matter, his life was in La Push. Nowhere else. He would travel if he had to but he would always return. Would he visit if they were forced to move away?

"It would have to be Paris. That city is so full of romance and love." She didn't ask him where he would live because she thought it was obvious.

"Ok I guess I get it. You'll have many weddings to plan there right?"

"Yes I would. My turn. Do you enjoy speaking to me with our agreed rule?"

"Yes and No Alice. Yes because I truly enjoy the friendship you've extended and no because I want to know."

To feel many emotions at once was possible for humans and vampires. But when you had so much free space in your brain to evaluate each of them. It amplified them!

"Ok. Ask me one question. No rules and I'll be 100% honest. Nothing held back! I promise you this Jacob Black"

"Are you sure?"

She knew she was giving him the one chance he wanted to ask anything about Bella and Edward. She would answer him, he deserved that!

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok. Here goes! Do you like speaking to me?"

Mind blown!

She was not expecting that one at all. He was really sweet too, he probably knew Bella had become her best friend and he didn't want to go ruining it for them. Or maybe she was just over thinking everything! As vampires tend to do.

"Yes I do. I can't see what you're going to say. Not even options. Every text is a surprise and I can't even predict how you'll answer based on what I know about you. With my family I know more or less what they feel and what they want. Even without my gift. But with you. Its like being human"

"Wow that was quiet a mouthful. Or a screenful depending on how you feel. Nice answer! But talking about being human. I'm part Human and I need my sleep. Good night Shorty."

I liked when he called me that!

**AN - Please read and review. I'm not going to be like all the other authors who say you guys are the reason I write blah blah. I like writing and I like reading what people think about my work. So read and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They're back

Jacob POV

When I woke up it was way to bright outside for La Push. I jumped out of bed and got a pair of shorts. When I got outside the sun was shining. And not the normal Forks/La Push shine. It was a hot clear day out. I decided to go for a run not wanting to waste such an amazing day. I ran in human form, after about 5 miles I was glad I had decided not to wear a shirt because the sun was really hot . When I ran like this I had all the time in the world to think AND have my thoughts to myself. Speaking to Alice over the past few weeks was amazing. Sam was not happy about it though. Through my thoughts he knew we spoke, but I tried my best to keep certain memories to myself. So apparently Jasper has been disappearing lately I have been trying to track his scent but his scent always disappears when it gets to a road. I haven't been telling her this but I guess I should. We hadn't spoken in a couple of days but I think I would break the silence for a change.

"Hey. You been quiet lately"

Ugh that didn't sound like something I would say, but any case it was gone off to her. I continued running until I found The clearing. I stopped in the middle and took a lay down in the warm sunlight. I slept quite a bit last night but I could feel myself drifting away again. But then a sweet smell woke me, because I was spending so much time around them I could tell who was who. And it wasn't who I expected. Edward, he looked ok. Happy even! What did it mean?

"Jacob. How are you?"

"Where's Bella, Bloodsucker?"

I was furious already. I was ready for the fight. I'd been ready all along and I knew I would disappoint Alice. But in my anger I didn't care.

"Jacob listen to me please. Bella is fine, she extraordinary actually. But to answer the question on your mind. Yes, yes she's a vampire now but I come to you to ask you to permit this one breaking of the Treaty? You Jacob are the rightful Alpha and only you can give us that. "

What was up with this guy?! But I wanted to see her. I wanted to know if the Bella I knew was gone, if she was I couldn't give them what they wanted.

"I want to talk to Bella, Alone."

"Sure Jacob, I'll send her here."

It wasn't a long period of time before he was gone and she was here. She looked beautiful, no lies. But she smelled wrong. She smelled sweet but still Bella. Her brown eyes were gone! Those eyes that pierced straight to my soul.

"Jake its me, you can stop analysing you big goof"

Yup and there it was, Bella. In three long strides I was infront of her and hugging her. The girl I loved wasn't gone, but she was different, her smelled rang the bell in my head. She had definitely chosen him. I lost that round. But she wasn't lost and that I guess made this whole thing acceptable.

"Welcome back Bells."

We sat in the meadow for an hour talking about what had happened. Bella told me she picked up something in Rio and by the time they got to the island she was feeling pretty crappy. But being Bella she kept quiet about it. A week into their stay she was running a high fever and couldn't keep anything down and her heartbeat was slowing down. It was a native woman who recognised the signs, she had picked up a rare disease (that sums it up for me! Bella is a disaster Magnet) that was going to kill her. Edward decided to change her and that was it. No further questions

Well except 1. Could I do this for her? Could I pick up the Alpha mantle and give them this gift, my so called wedding present. I told her I'd think about it. She left to be with Edward and I sat there alone. I had forgotten to ask her where Alice was.

Alice, as I thought about her I started to smell her. Then I saw her, she looked happy to see me but she looked trouble. When she sat down beside me she let out a sigh. If vampires could get tired she would be exhausted my the look of it.

"Hi Jake, sorry I've been missing. But we have a small situation at home and I'm the only ne who seems to be worried. Jasper has been gone for 3 days and they all say he'll be fine. I'm worried about him. As I told you he hasn't been the same since we fought the newborns"

We sat in silence after that, she leaned into me and sighed again. I looked at this girl beside me, she had lived many lifetimes and had ended up here. Though you'd never say so. She was beautiful, they all were, but you could tell she was beautiful as a human too. As I was looking at her, she became very still. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was seeing something then came the scream. It was filled with sorrow and pain and within 30 seconds every Cullen surrounded us.

Then she spoke. Her voice filled with hurt

"Jas..Jasper, has gone to Italy. He has decided. A letter just arrived at home. Explaining everything."

And then she leaned deeper into me. I didn't care about how it looked to her family but I put my arm around her.

**AN - Next chapter. His letter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The letter

Dear Alice

This letter is not fair to you in anyway, and I know I'm causing you pain. Truthfully I could not say these things to you face. This letter will not be enough to thank you for everything you have done for me. You deserve to be happy Alice and I know I cannot give you that. Since the newborns, things have been different. I have been different, it reminded of how I used to be and what I used to want from this world. And I missed it and this is why I have gone to the Volturi. I will not be turned back into the monster I once was, and I can't avoid how I feel. I cannot be the way you are my family, you're all truly good and I hope Bella fits perfectly into the family. I wish her the easiest transition into vampirism. I couldn't choose to live in this eternal hell I have to leave. My gift and my curse is getting to much for me to bear and therefore I cannot simply leave. I must have it end. Alice I want you to live on please don't follow me.

Carlisle please forgive me, I am sorry for disappointing you and Esme. I wanted to be a perfect part in the family but I can't I simply do not fit. My brothers, know this is what I wanted.

Alice the life you showed me was simply amazing and enticing. You have made me a better man. I wish I had met you sooner. Before Maria, even now I long for her. I long for her so badly and I tell you this so that you can understand why I'm not leaving you. But leaving this life. Stay with our family. I know you'll find love again someday

I love you all. But I must go now. Good bye family

Jacob POV

It was truly something to read. I had carried Alice back to the Cullens home. She was so still I thought she might have died. She would pull back whenever one of them tried to touch her. I think she was mad. Mad at them for not trusting her judgement. She was mad at herself too. Esme read the letter and between her dry sobs she had gotten everything out. Every partner comforting the other all except for Alice. She was alone now. Alone, something I was completely aware of and how it felt. Somewhere around 11pm I heard Sams howl. It was patrol time and I was late. I tried to put her down but she clung on so tight it hurt.

"Don't leave me Jake. Please." I couldn't bear to leave her but I had to. So I whispered in her ear, softer than a breath. And she loosened her grip.

I took off, phasing on the go. I was with Sam in 3 minutes. I just let him go over my thoughts. We were alone on patrol that's why I had to leave. We kept running for a while until he finally stopped

"Jacob, what is it you want with the Cullens?"

"I don't know Sam, but what my gut tells me about Bella is that we can't possibly hold the to the treaty. She chose it Sam. With all the alternatives she had. She chose him. And its only been 2 weeks and she was able to sit on a flight with people and not kill them so that's a great sign"

" I agree with you Jacob. But when will you accept this mantle. It is yours, rightfully"

"Sam, the day will come when I need to take it. But that day is not today."

"Ok I'll speak to the Elders about Bella, I agree with you Jacob. Her eyes where wide open. She would have found a way regardless of the Cullens. And from what I have seen I think that's what she was supposed to be from the beginning. I guess you never really had a chance Jake."

" Yeah I get that now. More now that I've seen her as a vampire alongside him. She belongs there"

"Will you really meet her at Billy's tonight?"

I had forgotten to omit my near-silent promise

"Yes I will. She needs somebody"

"Then go Jacob. I'll get Seth to join me on patrol"

I took off immediately only stopping to phase and text her. When I got home she was waiting. And once she was back in my arms I knew this is where she was waiting to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time

My loneliness I knew how to deal with. A few weeks as a wolf took care of it. I was getting really shaggy lately, I thought it was something I done because Bella seemed to like it that way but it turns out I'm actually lazy to have a haircut.

"Alice. Will you do something for me?"

She seemed shocked that I was asking her for a favour. She simply nodded.

"Cut my hair for me?"

She looked shocked it was almost funny . But she simply nodded again. Ahh no words. It sucked.

So we walked to the garage and got started. While she was cutting we both seemed very relaxed.

"Alice, tell me about before you joined the Cullens. Tell me a story". Yes this should be the best way to get her to open up.

"Ok. I'll tell you where I learned to cut hair. You must understand that Vampires do not think of time the way normal people do. Therefore I can't tell you exact dates. If you continue to phase and live forever you might gain some perspective but you still sleep and we don't"

"Sure. Sure"

"Jake! Keep still. Anyway I was in New York and on broadway the stars usually needed only one stylist for the entire set. They hired me as an assistant because I told them I done my own make-up. And honestly with skin and hair like mine they thought I was a pro. So I started working with an old woman. She told me her name but I do doubt that it was a real one. She taught me about being relaxed so that the person you worked on was relaxed. She taught me how to deal with difficult women and men. She taught me a great deal but as with Humans her time had come. They hired me as her successor but after a while I had realised that I missed her. She was the reason I could make it to work everyday. So I left after 15 years I just didn't go back to the theatre"

Her story finished just as she had finished cutting my hair. I cleaned up while she sat on the couch.

"That was a good story"

"Thank you, I have so many that I can share with you. If you want to hear them that is."

I finished up and looked in the mirror and I looked good.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. You're an amazing hairdresser. "

I joined her on the couch and we continued speaking. Mainly I spoke as she listed to my stories about the pack. She thought it was sad how Leah had to watch Sam be happy but she understood why he left her. She seemed to understand the imprinting thing better than anyone else. We spoke about he fashion obessesion and she spent a whole hour explaining what I should wear and when it would be best to wear what. I told her about my mechanic work and Bellas bike and my own. Somehow I ended up with my head in her lap and she played with my freshly cut hair.

"We're a pretty messed up pair aren't we?"

"You hit the nail on the head there." It was early morning. And I was tired, damn why couldn't I not need sleep like her.

"Alice..."

" You wanna sleep? Haha. I always forget that you still need it. Can I stay here while you sleep inside?"

I feel a pain deep in the pit of my stomach.

"No. I'm comfortable just where I am"

And then I was gone. I dreamt of her, weird because I was with her for the greater part of the day. I remembered how she looked walking into the meadow with all that sun. She looked marvelous. Like a goddess. I rolled over and fell straight onto the floor!

"Ow!"

She laughed her musical-like laugh

"Jake please tell me that was an accident"

"Ofcourse it was! What happened?"

"Do you really want know?"

"Yes!"

And with that she bolted out of the door.

"If you wanna know you have to catch me first!" She yelled back.

I had no use for the cellphone, the person I would call was with me. I tied my shorts around my ankle and phased. It was the only way I could keep up. I chased and we were having real fun. She was laughing and I was doing my bark/laugh. We ran for a while until she stopped and asked my to phase. We were on the beach now.

We walked to the log Bella and I had always sat on.

"You said I looked marvelous" she beemed up at me. I didn't realise I spoke in my sleep!

"Well its true"

She put her hand in mine, the tempreture difference very clear. We sat in silence watching the waves roll in and out.

"I think its time I go home, you know I didn't stay at home last night. Everyone is bound to be worried. Talk later ok Jake?"

"Sure Sure"

Then she was gone. I continued sitting there watching the waves. We were a pretty messed up pair!

**AN - Thanks for the views and reviews. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Family

Alice POV

When I got home Edward was playing the piano. It was Bellas' song. He stopped when he saw me.

"Alice. We missed you. " He pulled me in for a hug. When he let me go he wrinkled his nose.

"You smell like Jacob. Maybe you should go take a shower. Relax a little. Get the sm..."

He stopped. He could tell what I was thinking and from his looks he didn't like it much. But he knew to be silent. As we shared the fact that we have gift we tended to keep our arguments to a low. Jake had comforted me so much, more than would have been possible with my family

"You're wrong there Alice, we feel the pain as hard as you do."

"That's the problem Edward, you guys are all hurting too. Jake is neutral, well not exactly neutral. But he isn't grieving. Two people grieving do not give each other much help. He makes me happy when we talk and text."

With Edward it was always a stop and go conversation. As vampires with all the time in the world, we didn't care much for grudges and wasting time being upset. Time to us was never ending. Minutes were like days and years could be like seconds.

"As long as you're happy Alice. None of us will stand in your way. Even if it means you leaving us for a while."

I nodded. Sometimes it was best to keep my tongue. Sometimes I knew how the would react before they did. Being with Jake I felt normal, or as normal as a vampire can be. I went upstairs and laid on my bed. I heard Edward leave. The house was empty, I laid there thinking about dreaming and what I would dream about. After the past 2 days I was sure the good dreams would be about Jake. About how he felt like a fire under my touch and how his heart beat a little faster when I touched him. His smile and his brown eyes, he had a warm presence that let you know everything would be ok. And the bad dreams would be about Jasper. How he went to the Volturi or how he would be with Maria.

I weighed up the two and decided that I wanted to dream, because I'd get to see Jake far more than I should. But I liked him, this I knew. How far that like stretched that I didn't know.

I didn't know everything about him either, what I'd seen was the Jake who fought so well and cared for everyone. I hadn't seen the care free Jake, I caught a glimpse of it but never fully. Mindlessly I picked up a notepad I always used to sketch dresses or plans on whenever I was doing a party or something. I started on a new design. It was a simple outfit. Dark blue jeans with a simple white top. With russet coloured boots, russet leather jacket and a brown belt. The colours went well together and I knew immediately I could get this outfit together. I grabbed my laptop and went online. My favourite past-time, shopping. I found the jacket so easily it surprised me. My phone vibrated, a text.

"Hey Shorty. Hope you weren't staked and that you're doing well."

If my heart had a beat it would flutter, how could I be feeling this way so soon?

Jacob POV

"I am ok. Sorry I had to leave you. They're all not here actually!"

As soon as I read that my mind was made up, I took off running in that direction. It was simple I wanted to be with her no matter what. When I got to the front door I could hear her coming down the stairs.

"Jake, come in. I would say I'm surprised you're here but as soon as my future went blank I knew you were coming "

I was glad to see she had a smile on her face. We walked to the tv room where something was on. Honestly living with Billy all those years I really only watched sports.

"So what you wanna do?"

She seemed unsure of all of this as I was.

"Why don't you show me around the house?"

She walked me through this massive house. It was amazing, it was surprisingly open and light. Not at all what movies would have you believe. But then again they weren't exactly the vampires that the movies showed. She stopped at her room last. We walked inside and I could tell that this was her room, because the closet was huge. All that was in the room was a bed and a tv, the rest was closet. And the sheer amount of clothes in there could cloth the entire forks for 3 weeks without anyone wearing the same thing twice. She caught me staring and if she could blush she would be redder than a ripe tomato. My stomach growled, man I was hungry.

She laughed. A sound that made my heart happy.

"Jake you hungry? You know we have food here"

We went back downstairs. She asked me about how the rest of my day had been.

"After you left I sat there for a while thinking, then I phased and went on patrol. I found Seth, he says hi, we ran for a bit. He agrees that its better that we let the whole Bella-is-a-vampire now thing slide. Means we get to keep our alliance. All the wolves feel that she chose it and she wasn't some victim."

As I spoke she was moving around the kitchen at vampire speed, she was comfortable with it and so was I.

"Sam shared with everyone what had happened here. Everyone sympathises. Then I went home and watched some highlights from a game with Billy. Then I texted you when he fell asleep"

She laid a plate down infront of me, medium rare steak with chips. I smiled and dug in. She told me what had happened with her since she left me. She had hunted and then come home. She had spoken to Edward, it seemed he had chosen to be the representative of the family, it seemed weird that they all weren't here, but she said that's how it was when they didn't have to keep up appearances.

I ate finished and then we watched a movie on tv, it was about vampires and werewolves. We chose it so we could have a good laugh about how hollywood had seen us. Somehow she ended up with her head on my chest and my arm around her. Then almost all at once the room filled up. First was Esme, she smiled her loving smile at us and joined us watching the movie. Next was the doc, he smiled as he had seen Esme and joined us too. Emmett and the blonde went straight upstairs but we heard them arguing about cars and whether Emmett should get a bigger Jeep. Edward and Bella passed the house and went straight to their place that Alice told me about. We made our way out. Sitting on the porch hold hands watching the sunset, her words had come to mind. 'We're one messed up pair'. It was so true. I looked at her as she continued looking forward, she was so beautiful. I wanted to stay at her side always.

We sat until the sun went completely down. It was getting really dark out and I knew it was my night leading patrols and I couldn't be late again.

"I gotta leave you soon, wolf time for me. I wish I could stay here though."

"You'd stay here with all these vampires? Even with how we smell to you?"

"Yeah, I'd stay for you"

I got up and waited for her to do the same. I stepped down 2 stairs so that we were eye to eye.

"I want you to know that. I enjoy being with you, I can even smell you differently now. I still smelled the bleach smell. But you smell like cotton candy and roses."

I hugged her and she returned it. I leaned back and looked into her golden eyes. She was so beautiful. I kissed her forehead

"Be safe" she said.

"Sure Sure"

And I was off. Phasing came easily to me. I howled once and within minutes Embry and Quil were on my flanks. My boys, we took off full speed. I wanted to run, they sensed this and responded. We were excellent friends before we were wolves and now it was just better. Being so much stronger and faster. I took point and the alternated my flanks. In a fight this tactic worked perfectly, like we'd been doing it all our life. Quil was thinking about Claire while we ran and my mind drifted to Alice. Embry thought about imprinting and the specifics. He wondered if a werewolf could imprint on a vampire. I started thinking about it too and soon Quil joined in. After about an hour debating it amongst ourselves we decided we didn't know. And we moved on. We _spoke_ about how everything was with them, I told them about Alice and how things were with her. Things you told your best friends and that's what they were. We ran until the sun came up and we crossed Leah, Paul, Seth and Sams trail which meant we were done for the night. We phased back and walked the rest of the way. I walked home. I was tired and I was looking forward to my dreams because it was no doubt who would be waiting for me there. I walked into the house and into my room and to my surprise she was there laying on my bed that was much too big for this room.

"Hi! Enjoy your run?"

**AN - This one is a little longer. Enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I know there are some spelling mistakes and I'll fix them all soon**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting to know you.

Jacob POV

Honestly seeing her in my bed was a shock. I wonder what Billy would have thought if he had seen her come in.

"What you doing here shorty?"

I knew her home wasn't that fun for her to be in at the moment.

"I just wanted to see you"

I was tired and she knew it so she left me crash next to her. It was a weird thing laying next to he at first. I didn't know if I should touch her or not. So we both lay there awkwardly. She eventually took charge, she put he hand and head on my chest, then like we'd been doing this all our lives I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Maybe there was hope for this messed up pair. Embrys' thoughts came to mind and that's the last thought I slept with. My dream was bright, it was like the day Jasper left. But she was smiling this time, she was wearing a shorts and I could she her beautiful legs. This girl was so beautiful and it seemed she wanted to be with me. In dream she called me "My Jacob" and after I heard her call me that I called her my shorty. She was so small and pixie like. If I had met her when she was human I might have thought she was weird. But luckily we were both supernatural. We'd been speaking for months but it felt like years. It had been days since Jasper left but it had been like it was weeks. She was acting like it though, she had told me time was different for vampires. I could be with her forever as long as I phased regularly.

Alice POV

Laying here on his chest was what I was wishing for while I lay on my bed. Esme had walked in and wanted to speak to me.

"Alice, how are you? We haven't spoken since the letter. How are you dealing with it?"

Truthfully I was dealing with it quite well, I always knew my future that is would disappear. I thought it meant I would die, but I didn't know about werewolves and how they would affect my visions. Jasper I knew was gone. I saw the Volturi decide and I saw it happen. But I knew he would want me continue and be happy.

Esme and I spoke for a while about us designing a new home. Similar to this one but in Denali and warmer than this house.

"Why do Tanya and them want a new home? And why similar to ours?"

Esme looked at me with a shocked expression

"You know we have to move sometime soon. You all have graduated and are supposed to be going to Dartmouth. So we have to start picking up. We will come back to Forks in a hundred years."

And that's what made me come to Jacob, I couldn't leave here without him. He was to close and special to me. I told Esme I'd think about it and then I went hunting and went to Jakes place. I saw Billy leave with fishing equipment. Bella had said something about Charlie taking out the boat.

"My shorty" he mumbled in his sleep. My heart would be beating one hundred beats per minute if it could. Could I really be his? I was his right now, but could I stay his forever? Would he be able to leave his pack behind to follow me?

I laid here pondering our future, as I couldn't see it I couldn't be certain. I both hated and loved not being able to see. I could live in the here and now. I always felt like I lived in different life times, the future and the present. But being here with him made everything so simple. I continued laying there until around noon when my cell rang

"Alice, where are you? We want to have a family meeting"

"About what?"

"Moving in with Kate and Tanya until the new house is done. Everyone wants to know what you see"

I told him I'd be there and I hung up. Truth was I wanted to lay here forever.

"Time to get going?"

I didn't even realise he was awake.

"Yeah I guess you heard it all?"

"Yup. You really going to leave? Just pick up and disappear?"

I thought about how he put it, if I left and he stopped phasing he'd be dead by the time we came back to Forks. I got up I needed time to myself because with him I'd be biased. And at home Edward would pick my thoughts.

"I won't just disappear. But I must leave you for now Jacob Black."

He got up and I hugged him good bye, hoping I'd get a kiss on the forehead again. But no such luck. He seemed upset.

When I got home they were all there. I could tell by their faces they could smell Jake on me. Bella gave me an understanding look. She knew how it was being around him.

"Were you with Him again Alice?"

"Yes I was with Jake. Problem Rose?"

She kept silent.

"Well Alice, you know what this is about. We just want to know if you see any problems between us all living together in one house?"

Carlisle was straight to the point. We'd stayed here for longer than any other place. It was time that we went. I understood all that but I didn't want to leave

"I don't know, I can't see, its like someone hasn't made a decision on something yet."

Luckily Bella spoke "Well what about Charlie. We still haven't told him anything other than I'm on the mend. We could tell him that I'm going straight to Dartmouth when we get back to America?"

Everyone started discussing Charlie and how best to deal with him. I instead wondered if it would be okay with everyone if I decided to stay here. Even if they left. Could I? Yes I could live without them if I had Jacob. I would stay. Even if it meant them leaving. Then I saw it, they were all happy and chatting away with Carmen and Kate.

"You'll be fine, I foresee no problems with going to the Denali's."

"What changed Alice, a moment ago you couldn't see."

It was Edward who answered for me

"She has decided to stay here. Her decision held back her vision. "

Everyone was upset that I wouldn't leave, they all wanted to know what was so important here that couldn't be found or taken somewhere else. I had only one word

Jacob

**AN - Enjoy everyone. Spread the story. And to all the reviewers thanks**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Family

It had been a month since I told them that I wanted to stay for Jacob, they did not take the news well at first. They wanted to know since when Jacob and I were so close. I decided to come clean and tell them everything. I still remember Emmetts howl of laughter when I finished. He slapped me on my back and said "Power to you lil' sis."

Everyone else kept silent. But ever since then we'd all been walking on eggshells. Or more acurately they'd been walking on eggshells around me. One day while we were hunting I asked Edward what they were thinking.

"Well Bella is happy for Jacob, she feels you can bring him happiness and a long life together. And she gets to have both her male and female best friends in her life without any angst.

Carlisle wants to see you happy. He doesn't care that its with Jacob. And Esme agrees with him. Now she has someone to demonstrate he cooking skills to.

Emmett is fine with anything as long as you don't get hurt. Rose, well she is more apprehensive she feels that you're running to the first guy who is available because Jasper left. I told her that it wasn't like that and if she listened to what you told them when you came clean she would know that. She is still irritated that you chose Jacob."

"And you? What do you think?"

"I think Jacob is a real stand up guy and I think you two will make each other happy. I think of him as a brother after fighting side by side. I do approve. But I have to ask you something Alice. Why do you want to be with him? I know you want him to be yours but why? And what are you willing to do to be with him? And lastly, if being together is bad for both of you or even one of you, will you walk away?"

It was a lot he was asking. But it was somethings I had to answer to myself as well. Why did I want to be with him? Well because he was caring and sweet, he was handsome and funny. He made me feel good when I was around him. And his hot touch felt so good. I wanted him to be mine because I wanted to feel that way all the time. With Jake there's was no hidden surprises, what you saw was what you got. What was I willing to do to be with him? Well apparently I'd leave my family behind to be with him. Could I walk away if the relationship was bad for us? No I couldn't. I'd grown too attached to him.

Edward heard it all and told me that's exactly how it was between him and Bella before she was like us.

After that conversation things went back to normal at home and everyone lived as though we would live here for a while still. I spent most of my free time with Jacob. Sometimes he just got back from patrol and I'd have to watch him sleep, not that I'm complaining. He was fascinating to watch awake and asleep. Sometimes we'd go to the beach and somedays it would be a little sunny and my skin would sparkle. Those were the days I loved because then Jake would watch me all day from the corner of his eye. But sometimes he would full on stare. When I caught him, or in other words plucked up the courage to ask him about it. He told me I was beautiful, and amazing.

He showed me how to build a motor bike engine, it was on my top ten days of my life. It was actually quite dirty work but I enjoyed it. He had his Golf Rabbit and the bike Bella had bought him. He worked on them some days and I'd sit and watch him work, or I'd sit and design dresses. When time came for him to leave he'd hug me good bye and run off and be wolf.

I had bought the russet coloured jacket and boots, I was waiting for a perfect day to wear them. No such opportunity had presented itself.

Jacob POV

It had been a good past month. Being with Alice was so awesome. Billy had seen Alice come and go a few times and he'd asked me about it, I guess he heard some from Sue and Sam already. So I was straight with him

"Well she amazing, she is talented and she takes interested in me. She makes everything better."

That's all Billy wanted to hear, he simled and said be happy Jacob. But I kept thinking about how different we were when it came to money. The fact that I had next to nothing and she probably had millions. I wanted to take her out on a date. I had been fixing motors on the side and I had earned quite a bit. So it was going to be soon.

It was a few days after I made up my mind that she was sitting and drawing a dress while I was finishing up my last engine for the week.

"Alice what are you doing this weekend?"

I knew I was off patrol from Saturday morning.

"Well if you're patrolling I'll probably be at home or go shopping or if you're not patrolling then I'll be here"

"What if we go somewhere on Saturday? Seattle maybe?"

"What are you asking Jake?"

"Go on a date with me Shorty?"

She smiled her beautiful smile.

"I'd love to"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

First Date

Jacob POV

I was nervous. A whole day with Alice, in public. I was torn between taking the bike, which ran like a dream now. Or take the rabbit which was equally smooth. I decided on the bike, since we were supernatural we didn't need the helmets and safety gear and the cold would bother either of us. I texted her to tell her we would be taking the for what to wear? No doubt she would look absolutely stunning. I chose my best jeans and black boots and a black leather jacket that Alice had bought me and I haven't had a chance to wear yet. I was supposed to meet her in an hours time and it would take me 20 minutes to get to her by bike. I had 40 minutes to kill, I went outside to sit on the porch before I put on what I had chosen. Paul was in the woods, he was still in wolf form. He was going on patrol soon, he liked patrolling the most because he was always looking for a fight. He'd calmed down since he had imprinted but he was still the first to fight. I watched him just walk around, he was a good fighter no doubt but Sam had him on a short leash, he would never let Paul fight like he wanted, fiercely and without mercy. I thought about how I would do things as a Alpha. It wasn't thoughts I hadn't had before. But as it stood I still didn't want to be alpha. I went inside to get dressed.

Alice POV

"Dammit Jacob"

I was frustrated today, not with Jacob but by the fact that I couldn't see what I was going to wear. It might not seem like that big a deal but everytime I had something important to do I could always see what the outcome would be and how fabulous I would look when it happened but not this time. I had no options taken out, I had bought so much clothes since we'd been together but I couldn't find what felt just right. I laid on the bed in my underwear. I looked around and saw that Jaspers influence in this room was gone now. It was no longer Alice and Jaspers room. It was mine, I lay there thinking about everything that had led up to this point. It was truly an interesting order of events and no one could've predicted how this would have turned out. I got a text,

"Shorty, we're taking the bike" and almost immediately I knew what I would wear. I hopped up and started looking for the russet leather jacket outfit. Why didn't it come to me before, I got dressed and I looked good if I must say so myself. I was waiting for him when Bella came in.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you and Jacob doing today?"

"Honestly Bella I don't know, I can't see what's going to happen. Its exciting that now I can be surprised."

"Jake can do that to a person. For a while I used to call him my personal sunshine, but those were the times Edward was gone. I'm so happy you and Jake found each other. My two best friends dating, weird but hey we've always been good with weird. I hope you have a great date Alice."

Right then we both heard his bike coming down the road. He'd be here in a minute. I stood up to go out but Bella stopped me

"I'm sorry Alice but I lost a bet to Em"

She grasped me in a hug, and with her new born strength I had no chance

"What are you doing Bella?"

"The guys... Ok Emmett is going to give Jake a bit of a hard time"

And then all I could do was listen as his bike came to a stop, switched off and he walked towards the door. He knocked. I listened and I could hear only Emmett, Rose and Edward were downstairs. The two voices of reason were gone.

Then it began.

Em; Hello Jacob. And what are you doing here on this fine day?

Jake: Hey Emmett, is Alice ready to go?

Em: Go where Jacob?

(I could imagine his faux-innocent smile)

Jake: Well we sorta going on a date?

Em: Well where are the flowers Jacob? Its only right that a gentleman brings the lady flowers.

Jake: I ... I didn't know...

Emmett cut him off

Em: That's fine Jacob. But I must ask what are your intentions with my sister?

Jake; I don't think that's any of your business!

Edward: Ofcourse it is his business Jacob, we're a family. I could always read your mind? If you'd prefer.

Then Bella let me go. I went downstairs fast as I could. I smacked both those idiots upside their heads.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Rose replied.

"Cmon Alice the dog... I mean Jacob can take a joke can't he?"

"Let's go Jake." We walked off to his bike and we could hear the laughing in the distance. I took a look at him, he looked good.

"You look really nice today Shorty"

We got on the bike and off we were. I knew it would be cloudy in Seattle all day, so we could be in public. We rode in silence the entire way, I held on to him tighter than needed. I wanted to be close to him. We stopped at a parking garage and he parked the bike. We walked around looking for a dinner. We ordered food. He ordered for both of us, I knew he'd eat it all but we needed the pretense for the waitress. We sat right at the back watching the rain fall on the empty streets.

"Sorry about my brothers."

"Hey its cool don't worry about it. I'm here with you now that's all that matters. So why that colour jacket and boots?"

I was puzzled "What do you mean why this colour?"

He laughed at me, but not an insulting laugh just a you-foolish-girl laugh.

"I'll show you later. Promise. Well we haven't exactly decided what to do today. Is there anything specific you'd like to do?"

I wanted to be with you, you big goofy wolf man. That's what I thought and definitely not what I said.

"I want to go shopping, as usual. But we can do antything really."

"Ok I'll make you a deal. Some shopping, some of what I wanna do and then a movie and then I'll take you back to Forks? Deal?"

It sounded good. I could watch a movie not knowing what happens woohooo!

So after he ate and we paid. We sat a while until the rain stopped and off we went from shop to shop both male and female. He bought me a pair of stillettos that caught my eye and I bought him a watch that also caught my eye. We walked around looking and not once didn't he even show the slightest sign of being bored by me.

Eventually it was his turn. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted to do. Until we rounded the last corner I hadn't had a clue. But then I saw a Motorbike dealer and we went inside. Now I don't know a lot about bikes but these were some real beauties. An old man came to meet us, he introduced himself as Dan. He had opened this shop 40 years ago and it was still running.

"So what are you two kids looking for?"

"Nothing in Particular. I saw a picture of this place in our local newspaper and I wanted to see what you had on offer. These look amazing. You mind if we just browse?"

Dan told us we could look all we wanted. I was caught off gaurd by Jacobs' "just browse" comment. I never just browsed and that was the honest truth. Even though we were here with a bike I bought quite abit only when Jake reminded me we have no where to carry it did I ask the cashier to deliver it. But here we were just browsing until Jake just stopped. He was eying a black bike. There wasn't anything wrong with his but this one grabbed all his attention.

He sighed a heavy sigh and we walked out, thanking Dan for his patience. We walked to a movie theatre and he let me choose. I decided to be girly and I picked the only chick flick there was. As we walked towards the ticket booth he held my hand sending tingles down my spine. We walked the rest of the way like this. We sat down and watched the movie, and for the first time in my life I couldn't see the end. I enjoyed it thoroughly. He sat and held my hand the whole movie through and neither of us got uncomfortable once.

The movie ended and we walked back to the parking garage.

"So time to go home". We got on the bike and he let me drive it home. His hands around me was such a distraction and I'm sure he knew it. He laughed and I knew he was doing it on purpose. We drove the whole way till his house. Because I didn't want to go home yet.

I pulled into his garage.

"You promised to show me something"

He laughed. That was quickly becoming my favourite sound. He took my hand and led me inside. In his bedroom he took a photo out under his bed and showed it to me

"Its the entire pack as is at this moment. Now tell me which one is me?"

I didn't have to look long he was the second biggest wolf in the pack. And then it clicked. I stood there staring at the colour of his fur. He grinned and laid on his bed. I couldn't move for a minutes I just stood there until he spoke

"Alice can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jake."

"Its actually two things and the one question will lead to the other"

"Ok Jake. What's it?"

"What do you feel for me?"

If I were human. I would be deep red!

"Well Jake its hard for me to explain. But I'll try I like being with you Jacob so much that the dog smell as we used to put it, I don't smell you like that any more. I think you one of the most genuine people I've ever met. Not knowing is one of the best parts of seeing you. You would make my heart beat a million miles a minute if it could Jake."

He kept his expression nuetral.

"Then do you think that it could work out between us? A vampire and a werewolf?"

"I would say yes"

" Then Alice I don't want to say will you be my girlfriend. That word doesn't mean much to me. Alice will you be mine?"

"Yes Jake!"

**AN - Happy but not yet the ending. Enjoy it everybody. Thanks to everyone for reading so far. This is my first FanFic story and I'm enjoying writing it a lot. Please review and give me any comments you guys have, also feel free to PM me **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Together time

Jacob POV

When I saw her looking, actually staring at the picture I knew that something in her actually got her finding a jacket that matched my fur colour so close it was scary. I looked at this beautiful girl standing in my room I wanted her to be mine more than anything else in the world. It was close to what Emily and Sam had, but I knew it wasn't an imprinting I could feel that. I was drawn to her though. And today was the best day of my life.

Then I had decided to ask her how she felt first, I was being cautious this time. I didn't want to have all my cards on the table, or wear my heart on my sleeve. She explained what she felt for me. I decided that I loved this beautiful vampire infront of me. I asked her to be mine. And she said yes, I got up from where I was laying and took her in my arms and hugged her tight she hugged me equally tight. She was strong as well, I kissed the top of her head and a thought came to me. I wanted to kiss her I pulled my head back to look her in the eye. She held her gaze steady, the look in her eyes was one of love. It showed what I had felt. I moved in slow, closed my eyes and just before I couldn't see anything I saw her eyes close too. I moved forward until our lips met. Her lips were cold but I wanted her just like this, when I opened my mouth slightly she responded and soon our tongues were doing their dance. I was sold I wanted her by my side forever and I could. When we eventually pulled away I was out of breath. She put her head on my chest and we stood holding each other.

Alice POV

We were standing here my head on his heart. It had a strong beat. I loved this man standing with me. I wondered what he was thinking about while we were standing here. I wanted to be his forever. I thought about how he asked me to be his. Not his girlfriend no. His, and that's exactly what I wanted to be.

"You going home tonight?"

I didn't know what to say, I should go home before Emmett starts with his tasteless jokes. It was only 9pm .I didn't answer his question

"Let's dance?" He leaned back and turned on his small portable radio and just my luck a slow song was playing. We started swaying, he was much taller than I was, I had my arms around his neck and hands were around my waist his warmth was amazing. It was like sitting at my personal fire place.

It had been a while and he yawned.

"Alice don't take this the wrong way but I'm tired. You can stay. I want you to stay, but if you have to go then I'll see you tomorrow"

I decided that I had to go, I wanted to talk to Bella tell her the good news. But I would be back before he woke up. I didn't have anything to do but be by his side. I kissed him. I knew he could tell it wasn't a good bye kiss but a see you later kiss. I left his room as he got undressed and I ran home. Excited to get back to Jake but also to let my family know. For the first time in weeks everyone was at home. When I walked in I looked at Edward he smiled at me, I'd almost forgotten how they made their joke. I smacked him against the back of his head. Bella laughed and I laughed with them.

"So how did it go Alice?"

"It went amazing! He was so sweet and he showed me a really amazing day. Everything went better than I thought it would. The weatjer was just perfect as well. I just wish we didn't have to hide. It would have made things so much easier."

They all told me how happy they were I was happy. Edward looked at me again and nodded his head. Letting me know I could tell them everything

"And he asked me to be his. He said the word girlfriend means nothing to him. He wanted me to be his"

Esme was overcome with joy. They all hugged me and got to chatting about how great Jacob was. It was just Bella and I on the couch.

"You know everyone wants to go to Isle Esme for two to three weeks. You going to come with us. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind coming with us. A passport might be a problem but Carlisle said it wouldn't be a problem at all."

" I will ask him, I think you're right about him. He should want to come. Bella I kissed him tonight as well. It was so perfect Bells I wanted to stay there forever. And I am going back tonight."

I left everyone without them even noticing. I wondered if he would come with? As I ran I crossed Leah and Sams trail. It must be hard for her to run with him after the heartache he caused her. I ran until I got to his room I got in through the window. He was far away in dreamland. I lifted it arm put it around me and lay there, thinking up my dream for the night.

It would start out with me looking fabulous for Jake. He would call me his shorty and we'd have a picnic in the meadow. He would be enchanted by my sparkling and he would lean in to kiss me then I'd wake up. I looked to him and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest

"I love you Jacob Black"

**AN - All is well for Alice and Jacob. Read, Enjoy, review,share. Do one, do all its up to you. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Being His

Alice POV

Dating a non vampire who had to eat and sleep was truly an experience. I came to understand Edward better in my time as Jacobs. I could see how he could watch Bella sleep and not get bored, I could see the fascination that he had with her but now I understood it. I also knew now how the time apart killed him. With Jasper I could be with him all day during the times humans slept we were awake and those extra hours added up to something truly wonderful. But with Jake it was a whole different wonderful. Some days I spent less than an hour with him because he would have been patrolling on a 12 hour shift and come home exhausted and speak to me for a while then sleep. Other days he would not have to patrol and we would have the entire day together. He taught me so much that I wouldn't have learned otherwise. He taught me so much about engines. He knew so much, almost as much as Rose. But I'd never want to learn this if it wasn't for him. My dress code also changed. I wore less heels more boots and sneakers. Jeans were now a regular part of my wardrobe. Bella teased about how I was becoming more like she used to be, but I was only being pratical. She always laughed and gave me Jakes line "Sure Sure". Everything was just falling in place.

I had asked him about coming with us to Isle Esme. He said he would ask Sam if they would be fine without him for 3 weeks. He said he would tell me when he got back today. He kissed me then left.

Everything with Bella had gone much better than we predicted. Charlie had been to see her a couple of times, he accepted it easier when Jake walked in. He asked whether Bella knew this was where she would end up if she went with Edward and she said yes. All the fuss and worry about her being the worst newborn anyone had seen and she just skipped all the hard parts. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle went hunting, we were preparing for the flight and the long boat ride. We had contacted the people who maintained the place on our behalf and had asked them to stock it with food as well. I had some girl time with Bella, Rose and Esme. We spoke about what we were packing and the plans for the island. Apparently they wanted to make this vacation and annual thing and they wanted to set up a game that we would play every year. And even if we were separated from each other we would meet up on the Island for Esme's birthday. So we planned that there would be four teams and the teams would be drawn out of the hat and whoever you got was your partner forever. Bella explained it to me

"Basically its capture the flag. Each team has a flag and once your flag has been captured your team is out of the game. You have to have your flag in plain sight and you can use any means necessary to get the flag. No dismemberment and decapitation. What do you think Alice?"

It sounded more and more fun. I really hoped Jake could make it. We cleaned the house, not that it was needed. I started preparing some food for Jake. I saw Esme, Bella and Roses' immediate future disappear and I knew he was on his way. I made him waffles, he liked something sweet now and then. I heard him phase and I ran outside to meet him. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him deeply, I hadn't realised how much I had missed him

"Easy shorty. Sam said its all cool with him, so when will we be leaving?"

I was so happy in that moment. Inside I knew they had all heard and they all went to make further plans. I saw Rose go to the garage and Bella and Esme went to Esmes' room talking about bikinis and clothes for the games.

" Soon by the sound of it. Carlisle said he could have your passport by friday which is two days away. So we could leave sunday afternoon and arrive in Rio early monday morning. Onto a boat and then to the Island should take a half a day. I made you something to eat, let's go inside then I'll tell you about what they plan to do."

I led him inside. I told him about the games and he seemed excited. I asked him about clothes, he took easily to me buying him stuff as long as they weren't big ticket things like a bike. We had that talk when I suggested I buy him the bike that we saw. He told me I could come help him pack for the trip and I agreed. Everything with us was very easy. We moved around the house as day turned into night. The guys got back and all their eyes were gold. They were ready to go. They would probably feed once in Rio again. Carlisle was glad to hear Jacob would be joining us. Everyone was actually, I took him upstairs to my bedroom and he sat on my bed while I packed. He picked up the photo frame he had made for me, it was a truly beautiful piece of work. In it was a picture of him sleeping that I'd taken in one of my many visits.

"So this is what you do when I'm sleeping. Photoshoots. So unfair I'll never be able to take one of these of you" He said it with a mock sadness. When I whipped around he took a photo, he laughed and I pounced on him I saw the picture he took. It caught me perfectly midturn, that sparked a photoshoot. I tried one different outfits for him and he snapped away. Luckily it was a digital camera with massive storage. Otherwise we would be wasting so much film. I thought I'd get him acclimatized to me in less clothing. All our intimate moments had been fully clothed. I put on a light brown bikini with a red shorts and when I came out of the closet he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is my photographer resigning now?" I asked openly teasing him. He snapped a few shots then put the camera on the bed and walked to me. He lifted me so that we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Alice Cullen you are extraordinarily beautiful."

He kissed me. I wanted to be human in moments like this. So I could blush and feel the butterflies in me stomach and have my heart beat one thousand beats per minute.

"You're not to bad yourself"

He chuckled and put me down. I went and changed back into my usual outfit. I finished packing and put my bag one side. He was laying on my bed I hopped on as well and that was the first night he slept in my bed. It was wonderful having him here. Morning approached so much faster when I was with him it was unfair. I left him on the bed to change. So I got undressed and took a shower. When I got out of the shower Jake was gone. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Where's Jake?"

"He left about 5 minutes ago"

Jacob POV

I was up before I heard the howl and as soon as I heard it I was out of there. I phased before I knew it. I ran to Sam, everyone was waiting already. They had all phased into their human form. Before I left the cover of the woods I phased back and Seth brought me a pair of pants.

"Ahh Jake, there you are. I was telling the pack about your travel plans. Everyone is happy, but logistically we want you to talk to the Cullens about who will be watching their land while their gone. I think it would be best if we include it in our patrol."

I couldn't believe he had called a meeting for this but I guess it was important. I told him we could go and ask. We walked as human and we walked in silence. I thought about how I just left Alice without and explanation. The howl was feint I didn't think she heard it. Once we got to their house I saw her sitting on the deck. She ran to me and held onto my arm, Carlisle came out and he and Sam went for a walk. No doubt Edward had filled them in. Alice and I went on a walk as well.

"Sorry I had to leave you like that Ally. Sams' howl sounded urgent."

She understood. She was simply amazing. I was excited for this holiday and even though it was with here entire family I knew we would be able to be alone much more.

The rest of the week sorta flew by and before I knew it we were on a plane on our way to Rio. I couldn't believe I was leaving America for the first time in my life. I held her hand and looked deep into those golden eyes

"I love you Alice"

**AN - Hope everyone is enjoying the read. Thank you to all my views and visitors. All 750 and 228 of you respectively. Hope I'm living up to your expectations of the story. PM or review if you want to ask me anything. This is my first story and seeing the view/visitor stats makes it worth writing. Please review and share.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Let the games begin.

Jacob POV

When we got to the island I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was so much different to Forks I carried my bags and Alices' bag. We shared a white room and apparently only I would need the bed for sleeping.

"Time for the draw!" Emmett was loud as usual. We walked to the front door, in a hat was a piece of paper with my name on it amongst seven others. Alice couldn't see anything so everyone didn't know who they would be paired with. There was a second hat with pieces of paper numbered one to eight to determine who got to pick. Women first then the men. They drew and this is how it ended up:

1 Rosalie

2 Carlisle

3 Bella

4 Me

5 Esme

6 Edward

7 Emmett

8 Alice

So it was time for the real draw. Rosalie looked slightly nervous. She put her hand in the hat and seconds later she snapped it out. She drew Emmett and she seemed over the moon at the fact. Next was the doc, he drew Alice. She looked sad that we weren't together but happy that she got him. Bella seem was the only one who looked at ease with the draw so she drew and she got Esme which left Edward and I. We were given our flags

Red - Edward and Jacob

Blue - Esme and Bella

Green - Carlisle and Alice

Yellow - Emmett and Rosalie

We were given the rest of the day to explore the island and find our flag positions. Each team had to go as a team. No talking to the opposing teams.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this but Jake we are best suited as a team. It means you can phase and we can still communicate. I suggest a code for your howls and I'll have number. So 1 would be you in trouble. 2 is the flag is in danger and 3 is you have captured a flag."

He then done his best howl and we agreed it would be good enough. We kept walking and taking the sight in. We were looking for the best place to put our flag, we stumbled across a patch of red flowers it seemed fate. They were in constant shade because of the trees. We decided we'd use the natural camoflage. The island was beach all around with a larger portion of beach towards the houses end. Where the beach ended the trees started except for the area where the house was. There was grass instead of trees. Edward and I decided I should phase only once we were well into the forest. He would cover the areas with water and I'd cover those without. We decided to go for Emmett and Rosalie first. No doubt they would be arrogant and over confident. We heard the call and we went back to the house. Carlisle handed each team a flare gun which was the same colour as our flag.

"Ok once you capture another teams flag you have a minute to let off their flare. Teams will leave the gun with their flag. We start tomorrow morning at eight. No talking to your significant other about your teams plan. No leaving the house tonight so we can hear if rules are broken. Good luck everyone."

Alice and I left to sit on the deck to watch the sunset. It seemed we weren't the only one with the idea. Soon we were joined by everyone but Emmett and Rosalie. And we all could hear what they were doing. Alice sat between my legs and leaned back against my chest. Bella was sitting on Edwards lap and Esme was sitting beside the doc and they were holding hands.

"So how rough are we allowed to play?"

It was Edward who asked. Bella answered him, I was glad he had asked

"You can use any means necessary to get the flag. No dismemberment and decapitation. Once your flag has been captured your team is out of the game."

We sat and I was in awe of the sunset. It was something we didn't get to see in La Push and even when we did have a sunset it wasn't anything compared to this. Once the sun had set we made our way back inside. Esme asked if I was hungry and she started preparing me something it, it smelled delicious. Alice decided to take a quick shower while Esme cooked. We watched the news and there was nothing major happening anywhere close to home. Carlisle was reading a book about the civil war. Bella was talking to Esme while she cooked. Edward went to stand on the deck and watch the waves roll in. Emmett and Rosalie were quiet now. I decided to join Edward.

"Penny for your thought Edward?"

He chuckled. "Jacob, I was actually thinking about the last time I was here. It was just Bella and I. Well without the full details it was an amazing experience, until she got ill. I didn't know what it was and I'm basically a doctor. Then I knew I'd have to turn her and all that was on my mind was her, to hell with the consequences. Now I look at my family and everything has fallen into place. Your tribe has been more understanding then we deserve and now you stand here on the brink of becoming part of our family. I cannot imagine how else t could have worked out so perfectly"

I thought about everything he said. It was quite a journey up until this point.

"I think sometimes we just have t let go and see what happens. I think its the reason you can't read Bellas' mind and why Alice can't see us. Sometimes we just need to let things be and deal the best we can."

It was his turn to think we continued watching the waves. "Jacob may I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why don't you want to take up the Alpha mantle?"

It was quite a question. To tell the truth it was because everyone expected it from me. Even the guys in the pack, Alpha was my birth right and Sam only had it because I let him. But the reason was that I wanted to live my life my way and as Alpha that wasn't possible. This wouldn't be possible if I was an Alpha. My heart would be broken and the only fix would be to return to Forks.

"I understand Jacob. You're an honourable man but the word that gets underplayed is the man part. It must be hard to sacrifice yourself completely for the tribes sake. But I'm glad you could join us. It seems Esme is ready with your food, go eat and let's win tomorrow"

I went inside and ate. Alice still wasn't out of our room. The food was delicious, it was tacos but none like I had tasted before. I ate finished and washed my plate. I went to our room and found Alice laying on the bed in shorts and a skipper

"Hey beautiful. You disappeared on us."

She was reading a magazine. She didn't turn around

"What's wrong Ally?" She never didn't turn around when I was around. "Alice you worrying me what's wrong?"

She spun around fast and had the biggest grin on her face and said "gotcha" and then burst out laughing. My heart went back to normal and then I jumped on her and pinned her down. We were both laughing. Then I kissed her. Our kiss grew more passionate and soon she was on top of me. My hands were on her hips and her hands were on my chest. We made out for a while. We weren't sure on what would happen if we got fully intimate. We hadn't spoken to anyone but she said we should ask Carlisle. She hopped of me and went back to the bed to her magazine I spanked her bum and went to go shower. It was a quick shower. I got out put on a shorts and went to lay next to her.

"So what are we reading?"

"Its a clothing magazine as usual. Nothing serious. I'm bored actually. Tell me something please Jakey."

She knew I'd do anything for her. So I told her the story about the third wife. She listened carefully and paid the story full attention. When I finished she was in thought for a while.

"Thank you Jacob, that was a lovely gesture. I'd like you to tell me more stories like that. It helps me understand you better."

"Sure. Ok I need to sleep now so I can beat you tomorrow "

"Night Jacob"

She lay in my arms and then I was gone to dream land.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Capture the flag

Jacob POV

We were up early. Everyone was ready. We heard the gun shot and we were off. I phased once in the cover of the forest and I was off. Edward would stay behind an gaurd the flag. I saw a flap of yellow and I bolted for it. I caught Emmetts' scent it made a circle around their flag. I continued running and I saw Bella bolting for Emmetts flag as well she had extra speed because she was a newborn she looked at me and ran faster. It looked like she was going to make it before me. Then Emmett took her out now doubt because he thought he could stop me in time I ran as fast and hard as I could I leaped phased back to human mid air caught their flag and let off their flare all in one swoop, quite gracefull if I must say so myself. I phased back and howled thrice signalling Edward I'd gotten a flag. He yelled 2 and I was back to the direction of our flag running harder than I have before. Leah would have been jealous. When I got there it was Bella trying to get our flag. But the couldn't see it exactly Edward was leading her in a false direction. I dropped Rosalies flag and ran a false trail from our flag and sure enough Carlisle was on it . I saw a blue flare go up. Meant Bella and Esme were out of the game. Then I heard "Three". We had two flags one more. But we were facing the a team that was stronger than ours. Carlisle had years and years of experience on us and Alice had hear vision. But we could out play them I could foil Alices' vision and Edward could read Carlisles mind. "Two" I knew our flag was in danger.

Alice POV

Two flags were down which meant that it was us up against Jake and Edward. I knew Edward would hide their flag so that he could say it wasn't hidden but put it so that it was out of sight. He wouldn't put it high so Jake could defend it as well. I knew there was a shaded patch of red which rested next to a river and some hill. I would take it from the high ground I ran a trail different but parallel to the one to our flag which was on a very risky place for Jake to get and since his smell was strong I knew he wasn't doing the defending. I was on the hill. I saw their flag and then I heard "two". Edward probably telling Jake how many flags they had. It was chess time for Edward and I. Every move I made he countered. I used my vision to watch our flag and watch Edwards next move. He read my mind as fast as I saw his next move he gaurded his flag well. I saw Carlisle would be here in a minute. I continued prodding Edwards defense. Then Carlisle arrived but Edward was fast. He fended off both our attacks. And then my vision of our flag went blank. Jake! Then we saw the flare and we knew it was over

Jacob POV

Edward was defending our flag against Alice. Which meant their flag was unguarded. I ran until I caught her scent once it faded in the direction of our flag. I continued running then I caught it again and it was so faded I nearly missed it. The doc caught what I was doing. He ran towards our flag I knew I'd have to take the offensive if we had a hope of winning. I ran fast, the trees were blurring. I saw a green that was out of place I whirled around and saw their flag. It was on the peak of a water fall. Well all rewards must have some risk. I backed up and ran towards it. I jumped my muscles were feeling the strain of the competition. I phased mid air again, this was becoming a habit. I almost missed the ledge. But since I had fingers and not claws I could pull myself up. I let off the green flare and yelled "three" it was over I pulled on my shorts and walked to where our flag was everyone was waiting there. Alice looked particularly pouty. Edward ran past her and gave me a hug . We'd won. The only all guy team won. And we had captured all the flags.

"Congratulations Edward and Jacob that was some team work. I didn't figure out the numbers until it was too late. Alice next year it'll be ours"

We walked back to the house I held Alices' hand. When we got their Esme brought out a trophy and on it engraved already was 'Edward and Jacob' and beneath that 'Year 1'. Engraving at vampire speed. The doc gave me tablets for the muscle strain. And Alice cooked me something. Rosalie and Emmett were upset that their flag was caught first.

"I can't believe you thought Bella was a bigger threat. Jacob is practically Alpha!"

Boy was she mad. We all laughed. It was a weird thing being around vampires. I needed my rest where as they were all fine. I took Alice by the hand for a walk on the beach. He eyes were a darker gold today, she explained how the eye colours worked once. She would have to feed in a week again. Which meant going to the mainland. I would go with her. Esme wanted to get food and Carlisle though that he should get some medical supplies. We walked on the beach in silence, she had on a shorts and a bikini top. She looked amazing! Eventually we sat on the beach and let the water reach our feet.

"I can't believe you took the jump so that you could get our flag. It was placed especially there So that it would be hard for you to get it. But I'm glad you and Edward won. You're the best winners and Rose and Emmett are the worst. We wouldn't hear the end of it if they had won."

I laughed and it felt good. I couldn't remember the feelings I had for Bella once, this girl infront of me was all I ever wanted in my life. I had dreamt of her often and marrying her. Sam and I had spoken and the feelings he had for Emily was the ones I felt for Alice. The ones he had for Leah once was what I had for Bella. Though I knew I hadn't imprinted on Alice I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I wanted to marry her and be old with her. Ofcourse we'd look 25 forever. I would go wherever she went, which meant I wouldn't be alpha. I had to renounce it completely and infront of the council. Billy wouldn't like it much but he would be happy with my reason. I would do it soon. Sam was happy in La Push forever whereas I was happy by alongside Alice. He should be Alpha, it was right and fair.

Alice and I never had uncomfortable silences, we could sit and watch the ocean or lay deep in thought without boring each other.

"So Jake, what's on your mind?"

"You"

**AN - Fun in the sun. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Read, enjoy, review, PM, share.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Decisions and Discussions

Jacob POV

"And you Jacob Black are sure that you want Sam Uley to be the full Alpha of this pack? Understanding that you can never claim it back?"

"I do."

And that was it. It was Sam who would be responsible for the pack.

"Sam you have spoken to Jacob and you have come to an agreement about personal circumstances?"

" Yes we have. Since he is involved with Alice Cullen, he may need to leave at a moments notice. Also he has decided to always be a wolf so that he may continue to stay his current age so that he can be with Alice. I have agreed that it would be best for the pack if we didn't hold him back."

The tribe ended the meeting. And I walked Billy home. Our relationship had changed a lot since I was not acting like a bratty teenager anymore.

"I'm proud that you could follow your heart Jake, you seem a lot happier since Alice is around. Like Bella when she started hanging around you. Will you be leaving this old man alone soon?"

"I don't know. If she leaves tomorrow I will leave with her. I will say good bye but I will leave. I love her."

He kept silent for a while. I walked himc the whole way home and watched the playoffs on the new wide screen Alice bought him. He liked Alice and even when he came into my room while we were making out he was cool about the whole thing. I spent the whole afternoon with him. We ordered a pizza and enjoy supper together. He was telling me about what I had been missing out on. Sue and Charlie had been spending quite abit of time together and they finally told everyone they were going to be together. Neither of them wanted to get married again but they wanted to be together. Sam and Emily were planning on getting married some time around next spring.

It was getting late and I knew I had to go on patrol with Seth and Embry. I left Billy infront of the tv. I went to my room got undressed and put on a pair of shorts. When I got outside I knew they'd be in the woods already. I walked to them. Shorts off and phased. We took off, I had been on patrol in 3 weeks. I had phased but not out of necessity. Seth was giving me an update on the pack nothing much had changed. Leah was still being Leah., but she had managed to stop phasing so that she could help Sue with thw move to Charlie. They were keeping the house because when Charlie retired the planned on moving back down. Seth was going to stay with Sam on the count that Charlie only had 1 spare room. I didn't think that was a good enough reason though, to make a choice between who gets a room.

"Also I imprinted."

I nearly ran into a tree.

"It was one of Emilys' cousins from the Makah reserve. Her name is Amanda. She is going to finish her schooling here so that were together. Awesome huh Jake?"

"Sure Sure Kid"

"How's things with Alice?"

I told them about our vacation with her family and about capture the flag. They were impressed with my mid air phasing and suggested I show Sam. It could be helpful in a fight. They were impressed with Edwards idea of signalling. It wouldn't help us much because we could always hear each other, but if we were fighting alongside them we could use it. I told them about the Cullens wanting to move and they wanted to know if I was staying. I showed the what I had told Billy and they both seemed to understand. We ran until dawn and then we each went home. I went straight to bed. No Alice today, she was going on a shopping trip with Esme and Rosalie.

Alice POV

It was our first shopping trip in a while, we even managed to get Bella to join us. We were going to Seattle and Port Angeles for quite abit of stuff. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to get married again so we were going to look for wedding dresses. Rose wanted a blue wedding this time so we were looking at the boutiques for material. Esme wanted to make the dress and I would design it. Bella was helping Rose look for her perfect blue. The owner of the shop was very helpful. She had found the blue Rose wanted with no problem. We decided to look for other material so that we could design and create our own dresses, I wandered down the isles on my own. The old lady found me there and decided to strike up a conversation

"So when is your wedding dear? You look unhappy to be here with your sisters. Trouble?"

"No not trouble, this just reminds me about a guy I once knew. I thought I'd forgotten all about him. But also my new guy is making a decision that benefits our relationship but he may regret it sometime."

She thought for a while and then gave me advice only someone who had lived a full mortal life.

"Well dear, he must really love you. If he choses you then you must show him that he made the right chose. As for lost love, well time heals all wounds. Don't hide the feelings though, talk to your new guy and tell him everything. He'll be there for you."

She gave me a hug and didn't even shiver. And I felt much better after that. We continued our hunt for stuff to buy. We didn't need anything, I bought 2 new pairs of boots and 2 new pairs of sneakers. Stylish but appriopriate. I bought a little black number and heels to match. Esme bought Carlisle a journal and a watch. Bella saw a locket that she had bought for herself and a new bracelet for Edward. Rose bought Emmett new jeans. They had recently bought a Dodge Charger and everyday Emmett would wear a new jeans and then ruin it. Esme even had to order a new washine machine as the old one was so filled with oil. We went food shopping for Jake. Rose bailed on that and waited for us.

We drove home in Esmes' new car, I like it, it was a Mercedes E500, it was appropriate for a doctors wife but also not too flashy. She got it in silver. It was a beauty. Esme was a true mother, she was just so caring and hospitable. She was talking about the move. It had to come soon though, people would be asking questions soon we were all finished with school now so everything was on a hold up because of me. I didn't want to take Jake away from here. We had this conversation on the Island one day. We were in the water and I decided to ask him

"Jake if we had to move, would you come with us?"

"I would follow you anywhere Alice. I love you. I have been thinking about the same thing all the time we have been here. If I had become Alpha I wouldn't be able to take vacations like this. I haven't spoken to Billy yet but I'm sure if he knew the reason why he would be happy. I even spoke to Edward and he says we could always come back one day. But that the longer you guys stayed the worse suspicions would get. So yes I would come with you"

It was all I needed to hear, Jake was adament that he didn't want to be Alpha now or ever. So it was decided, when I said the word we could leave.

We drove home and we only got there well after the sun had set. Jake probably slept the whole day and probably still was. I decided to go see him. When I got to his home Billy told me he went for a walk. I got outside and followed his trail. I found him on the beach just sitting there.

"Jacob." I sat down next to him and leaned into him.

"Hey."

"So why you sitting here, the sun has set already?"

"No reason. The place just felt too small. Alice I know you've been stalling the move for my sake, but I'm ready now. I gave the whole Alpha bit to Sam and I'm ready to spend forever with you ! I love you Alice Cullen!"

**AN - hmmmm difficult decision for Jake hey. Anyway. Read and review. Crazeebeautiful hope you saw a little bit that was inspired by your comments**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Move

Alice POV

Jake knew me well. I felt he was giving up too much and I was getting him. He came with me not knowing what his future held only that he'd be with me, and for him that was enough. One afternoon Jake and I were packing all my belongings

"I was thinking I'd look for a job as a mechanic and study something in mechanics as well. What do you think?"

I was bouncing up and down. He chuckled.

"I love the idea Jake. You're an amazing mechanic and I know you'll do well!" I jumped into his arms and we both fell to the ground. This man made me so happy and from what he said I done the same for him.

We had a serious conversation about the whole move.

"Jake are you sure you want to move?"

"Yes Alice. Not only for the fact that it'll be to be with you. I want to see more of the world, I've been stuck in Forks and La Push my whole life until we went to the Island. You've shown me so much of the world through your stories and now I want to experience it. And the fact that you're with me makes it so much better. You make me want to be better Alice, with Bella I thought I was more than enough for her. With you its much different. I know I make you happy but I want us to be on par, so we can learn from each other."

He was always open with me, I loved it about him, and he was right. We couldn't very well be spending 24 hours of the day together. I'd get a job too and we'd both study. If he'd let us pay for his studies it would make it easier.

"Jake, why don't you study first? Carlisle will pay for both of us. You're part of our family and we want you to have the best chance to do you best. Please consider it Jake."

He was silent the rest of the time. Sometimes he needed time to get his feelings into words so that no one was unclear about a certain subject. Sometimes it would be a mouthful that would leave him winded and leave you breathless. Other times it was a short ssentence.

"I'll talk to Carlisle, I promise" I smiled at him and we finished packing. We went downstairs where Carlisle was talking to Esme about the move and when she saw us she got up to tell us something

"Jacob, Alice we've told everyone already. We aren't going to move straight into the new house its not ready yet so all of us have to move into apartments and every couple gets their own apartments so here are your keys"

"Thanks Esme"

We both gave her a hug, Esme and I started talking about designing the apartments and the new house.

"Carlisle can I speak to you?"

"Sure Jake what's on your mind?"

"Well Carlisle I've decided I want to study since I don't have to patrol I'll have time on my hands. I don't have much money though and that's the problem. So I want to ask you to invest in me? I'll do my best to show you that you're not wasting your money."

"Jacob it would be an absolute pleasure to help you, you're part of our family now Jacob never forget that. You can ask us for anything, I know you have you're pride but Jacob, every man must lose his pride to move past that holds him back."

Jacob POV

The doc was right sometimes we have to move past what we're uncomfortable with. I shook his hand and went to sit with Alice.

She kissed me on my cheek and said

"See you soon"

Then Carlisle and her left, I must have had a confused look on my face because Esme said "Hunting" and it explained everything. I'd never spent much time with Esme alone. None actually.

"So Jacob are you hungry? Alice has had you packing the whole day."

I took up her offer and went to sit in the kitchen while she cooked. She told me how she like having me around because she could cook for someone.

"I think I'm the most motherly vampire in the world. And yes that statement is weird but I love all my children. It hurts me to see that they're hurt and it makes me so happy when they find happiness. I thought once Edward had found Bella we would all have our partner and be happy together but unfortunately the thing with Jasper happened and I thought Alice would be lost in her grief. But then you were there Jacob, and maybe you don't see how perfectly you were there for her Jacob. Even with Jasper, Alice never fully relaxed. She was always looked to for information on the future and with Jasper having a harder time than all of us. She kept an eye on what he might do next. But with you its different. You calm her, you relax her. And I'm glad you're coming with us. We do see you as family Jacob."

She hugged my shoulders and continued moving around the kitchen and cooking. She made me spaghetti bolognaise. I couldn't call it a simple bolognaise even if I was eating it off the table with my hands. It was delicious. She told me about her plans for my and Alices' apartment. It would have a elegant feel to it but also would have a massive television for me to watch sports but also incase Alice wanted to have everyone over then the tv would be there for gaming and watching movies.

I ate while listening to her. When I finished I helped her was the dishes and then I helped her pack the kitchen up. Alice came back and Carlisle said he'd take over. I went to the lounge where Alice was watching some program.

"Let's go back to your room?" She asked me.

I took her hand and we walked to La Push.

"So how did the hunting go?"

"Ahh same old same old. Was nice to spend time with Carlisle. He asked about what I was going to study while you studying Mechanical Engineering. I told him I'd do a design course"

"Ok. But you're already an amazing designer. What more could you learn?"

"Well I'm not sure which design yet. I was thinking maybe I'd do architecture. I mean I've got the rest of my life to learn everything that there is to learn. So it doesn't really matter"

We'd arrived in my room and laid on my bed.

"I spoked to Carlisle about us as well. And about us taking our relationship futher physically. It was an embarrassing conversation but one that needed to happen. He says that we'll be fine according to all the myths he has heard of and scientifically everything should be ok. And since physically my body is frozen in time I can't get pregnant. Lastly he says he should be careful not to physical injure each other but all in all we'll be safe."

If she could blush she'd be about as red as I was luckily he head was on my chest and she couldn't see my face. She laid there and I dozed off

Most nights I dreamt of her. Tonight I dreamt of riding my bike, wind blowing through my hair. I just kept riding and I felt free but I felt like only half a man. But I kept riding. I think it was close to Vegas because all I saw was a straight stretch of road and desert. I saw something sparkling in the distance. I road till it became clearer and it was Alice. She got on the back of the bike and I felt whole. Alice, my other half.

**AN - Please read and review. Hope everyone is enjoying. Please share the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Moving in

Alice POV

All the aparments were within a mile radius. Esme and Carlisle had the biggest of the four. All of them had a parking garage. Since Edward and Bella had 3 cars they got the second biggest apartment which came with 3 parking bays. Jake and I got the smallest. The drive up had been so much fun. We all raced up to Alaska as there were 8 cars and 8 of us. Emmett lost, Bella won in her Ferrari.

The weirdest part was deciding how Jake and I would pack everything so that it suited both of us. Esme had done wonders with the decorations it reminded me both of my room and his at the same time. We would be going for our first classes next week. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme was going to college. Edward decided to get his medical degree and Bella was going to do a language degree. Rosalie and I were both going to do interior decorating courses. Emmett and Jake were going to do mechanical engineering. Esme and Carlisle freaked out when the found out both Jake and Emmett were going to try out for the football team. They would make it. They both promised only to play at 10%. Rose and I then decided we'd try out for cheerleading. Bella wanted no part in it and after having his arm twisted Edward decided he'd join Jake and Emmett and still Bella refused.

When we got into our apartment Jake gave a whistle, Esme had impressed him. We had a balcony infront and the back. The main bedroom had access to both. The front one was over the front street and the back one looked into the woods. Perfect for Jake and I, he could phase in privacy and I could hunt. Esme was truly amazing. Carlisle told him that his bike would be arriving in the week, he had driven Edward Vantage up. Since we were all signed up and had all our books all we had was time. There was a game on sunday and Jake had invited everyone to our place.

The rest of the week had passed with nothing major. One night while we were laying in bed Jake said

"Alice you realise we're living together?"

I never thought about it that way, and since we decided we wanted to be together I guess it was a big deal. I laughed and told him that I hadn't even thought of it that way as we were spending so much time together. I had also adopted his saying 'Sure Sure' he laughed for a while when I had said it the first time. We'd been together for 4 months and it had been an amazing 4 months. To think 6 months ago when Jasper had just left I would never have predicted that this is where I would have been.

Being his was the best

"I love you Jacob Black"

Jacob POV

We were going to college today. We took the bike, because we didn't want to have all eyes on us because of the Porsche. The day went by in a blur and after wards it was the football trails. I was going through the trails to be a quarter back, Edward wanted to play receiver and Emmett an offensive line back. So we got our equipment on and the trails started. Edwards trails were actually pretty hilarious not because of him but because of the others. Against us the were pretty useless. Edward lined up with all the other receivers the had to sprints. Against him they stood no chance. He outplayed them in every aspect. He got picked for first team. Emmetts trails were plain down scary, seeing all these massive guys crashing into eachother. I thought Emmett might kill one of them. But with the padding on he was more tame then usual. Also Esmes' threat to skin him must have stuck in his skull. But he too made first team with very little effort. Then it was time for me to go up. They had set up buckets all along the field and you had to land as many footballs in as many buckets as possible. Pinpoint aim and strength was the game. I hadn't missed one bucket. Then we ran some plays. I thought for a moment how hilarious it would be if I phased while the game was on. I could imagine the announcers shock and the audience thinking it was a gimmick.

I made the first team as well. It turned out quite amazing actually. Emmett would block for me, I would run the play and Edward catch whatever I threw at him. He could read my mind so any changes to a play that involved us two would be instantaneous and impossible to defend. We ran plays. 1st offense against 1st defense. And the offense was unstoppable. The other guys on the team were quite good as well. They would look even better if the three of us weren't here. After the practice we weren't even winded. We could go another couple of hours. But we put on the pretense as well. Went for showers and left the locker room.

I was walking to my bike when I saw the funniest thing I'd seen all day. Alice was sitting on the bike waiting for me and this guy, who just happened to be the 2nd string quarter back went up to her and started talking to her. Thank heavens for wolfy super hearing.

"So you new here?"

"Yes I am. I'm Alice Cullen"

"I'm Bradley Crowne, but everyone calls me Brad"

"Nice to meet you"

"So are you free this weekend?"

"No, I'm quite expensive"

"No what I meant to ask are you single?"

"No I'm plural"

"Cmon I mean are you seeing somebody"

"Brad I'm not blind I see a lota people"

"You're being impossible. Do you have a boyfriend?"

This guy was trying hard and Alice was giving him nothing.

"No I don't. I have a Jacob though"

He looked puzzled. I decided to give the guy a break. I walked to her. She hopped off the bike and he looked hopeful for a minute, until she completely walked past him to me.

"Hi honey"

I kissed her hi, we walked hand in hand to the bike.

"Oh." That's all he had. He just walked away. He looked back once and mumbled "some guys have all the luck"

Alice drove us home. When we got there she started cooking and telling me about her day, she had made the cheerleading squad with Rosalie. Rosalie was planning on becoming the captain. She wasn't going to have any troubles in class either. She finished cooking and then come and sat on my lap while whatever she was making was in the oven. It smelled delicious. She snuggled into my chest.

"But I missed this, I don't know how normal people stay away from each other the whole day. There were times today that I nearly came to find you."

"I know. I was close to it too. And it doesn't help that I need sleep. By the way what do you do when I'm sleeping?"

"I listen to you. I watch you. Its really sweet, sometimes you say my name other times you call me your shorty."

She hopped off my lap and took the lasagne out of the oven. She came back to me. It smelled delicious and she smelled amazing. I kissed the top of her head

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

She looked up at me and we started kissing, it was more intimate than before.

"Jake. I think we should try. I want to be yours completely"

I don't think my heart could beat any faster or louder.

"Let's try"

**AN - Hi all. Sorry this one took a little longer. Please read and review. Would you like to see other POV's and if so who? Let me know, also as I answered Troy 123, I'm not sure where I stand on the whole Jake imprinting. I started this story because I wanted to write a Jake-Alice love story and its been a blast writing. Last thing I want to say, I had a review which you guys can see under reviews, saying the story is monotone. I'm sorry to see you feel that way, but my intention was never to write a action packed romantic comedy. Just a little story to call my own. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be Jacobs first game. Some visitors**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Game Day

Jacob POV

I was nervous. Well not because I had to play today, but because I had to play human. I didn't like it much being at 10% only but its what had to be done. After I took a shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still bruised from 'Trying' with Alice. It had become the best night on my top 10 nights. She was amazing and she was gorgeous but she was so strong. It wasn't until after we had finished had we noticed some bruises. They didn't hurt and I was looking forward to getting more. I got dressed, I knew she was downstairs feeling bad about my bruising.

"Good morning my beautiful shorty"

"Morning Jakey"

She was cooking again. Esme had taught her a whole lot and everyday was gourmet day for me. I had hit the jackpot. She was wearing shorts and one of my T-shirts that was hopelessly to big for her. Today it was waffles for breakfast. She sat on the stool next to mine, she needed to hunt and I hadn't phased in a month. The need to just wasn't there, I guess its what happens when you're gone from your pack and living a very comfortable life. After I finished eating, she put on one of her own t-shirts and running shoes. I put on my running shoes and we looked like a couple who was just going for a small hike. Once in the cover of the woods I phased. Shoes, shorts and tshirt safely tucked in a tree. I ran with her and while she fed I ran a small circle around her. Man I had let myself go in a while. I pushed past the usual 10% and let the power spread I was going full out. The game started at 5 but players and cheerleaders had to be there at 4 so after she fed we ran abit. In silence as there was not much I could say and we didn't feel that we needed to fill the silence. We could just be together, me as werewolf as I was at the moment and Alice was as vampire as she got. When we ran I just watched her, she was graceful through the trees. We finished up at around 12 and went home.

"Let's take a bath"

I was all for her suggestion, I put on the tv while she went upstairs to run a bath. There was reruns of old games. I heard the taps stop running, I left the tv on and went upstairs. She was already in the bath, I stripped down and got it. We laid there in the hot water.

"So are you ready for your game this afternoon Mr Quarter back?"

"I am but I wish I didn't have to hold back all the time."

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself and don't get to carried away. You'll do well. I just hope Rose doesn't throw a cheerleader into the stands."

We both laughed. We got done and got dressed. We both went for jeans and white t shirts, we would change before the game. She wanted to go around Bella and Edwards first. So we got on the bike and went to them. They didn't live far from us. Their place was bigger than what we had but it suited them as ours suited us. The volvo was parked out front. When we went inside, Esme had worked wonders the place reflected both Bella and Edward.

Then I heard fimiliar voices

"Well I'm putting my money on my boy"

"Now now Billy, are you sure Jacob can pull off five passes to Edward?"

Billy and Charlie were arguing like old women again about football again! I walked in with Alice. I was beyond happy to see them. Charlie gave me a handshake and my dad gave me a hug from his chair. All my nerves from this morning had disappeared.

"Ahh Billy told me you two were together now. How's things going Jake?"

I was confused, how did Charlie know about Bella and Edward?

"He doesn't Jacob, Sam explained certain things to him and he agreed to a need to know basis if he got to see Bella"

So everything was working out. I looked at Alice and she had a guilty look on her face, probably because of the surprise she just pulled on me.

We spent an hour there talking and catching up

"You know Seth and Amanda wanted to come up as well but they have some school thing they need to do. He says you should come visit during your holiday."

I missed that goofy kid. We left for the game. Bella, Edward, Billy and Charlie in the volvo and Alice and I on the bike. We got to the locker rooms while Bella led the old men to the stands and Alice went to the cheerleaders locker rooms.

The coach came in while we were getting our gear on.

"Okay guys first game of the season. Offense remember communication and Defense let's hold these guys back and get the ball. Play your positions and good luck out there"

We won the coin toss and our offense was on first. They kicked the ball our way and game was off.

Bella POV

I didn't really like football but what I was watching was entertaining. The first quarter was a trashing of note. The ball was kicked Edward caught it and then Emmett was directly infront of him blocking. The first touchdown came in under a minute, Edward spiked the ball. Next they kicked the ball again. It was caught by the halfback he ran and got tackled. But he held onto the ball. Then they lined up for what Billy explained was scrimage.

"They're doing the Shotgun Charlie."

Billy had so much happiness in his voice and admiration for his son who he thought would stay in La Push forever. But back to the game, Emmett was playing center as Charlie explained. He "snapped" the ball to Jake and blocked, Edward took off down the field Jake threw the ball. It spiralled beautifully, so beautifully even I had to admit it. Edward jumped, caught it and landed in the Nzone. Two touchdowns in five minutes. The rest of the half was dominated by our team. Carlisle was on the side lines as the team doctor because only he could treat Jake. Esme was next to me and she was watching her sons and son in law to be on the field. When half time came it was 44-0. They went to the locker rooms and then it was Alice and Roses turn to shine. Their routine was so graceful it would have been something to envy when I was human and all Klutzy. They finished and I went and got Billy and Charlie something to drink. When I got back the second half was starting. Jake went to the coach and spoke to him. I could hear him thanks to the vampire abilities.

"Coach, let's give Brad this third quarter to play, we're up 44 points."

"Tell him to take your place then"

Jake spoke to Brad, who was looking rather down. But after Jake spoke to him he jumped up went to the coach. Once offense went on Brad took his place and he was good not Jacob good but good for a human. Jake let him play the rest of the game. He sat on the sidelines with Alice. The cheerleaders had stopped cheering when our crowd had gotten so loud that you couldn't hear the announcers. So she was sitting with Jake holding hands. I was happy for them because they both needed each other and this meant I got both my bestfriends forever. The game wrapped up and our team won 78-14. It was a funny sight seeing all these girls run to Edward and the team. But he only had eyes for me. They made their way to the locker room to shower and change. When they came out it was just Billy, Charlie and I waiting for Jake, Edward and Alice.

"Pay up chief Swan, by my count Jake threw 6 touchdowns."

Ah life was back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Jake and Alice came out first with Edward slightly behind. We were all going to Carlisle and Esme for a small get together.

Esme had chosen apartments which were all close to everything we needed. When we got to them everyone was in conversation already. Kate and Tanya were here too. They congratulated Edward and Jacob on a game well played. Jake went with Alice to the kitchen so that he could get something to eat.

"We're sorry Irina is still in a bad way about whay happened with Laurent. She said she would come but when we left..."

There was a knock on the door

"It seems Irina decided to come."

She smiled at us. Everyone welcomed her warmly she stood with her sisters and everyone went back to their conversations, Esme was in the middle of shouting Emmett for playing past his 10% at certain points when Jacob and Alice came out of the kitchen. I knew Irina could smell Jacob when she came in, but the look she got when she saw him.

That's when she went for him. It was quick, so quick Edward had missed it. She hit Jake square in the chest, she probably expected him to be softer. He fell back flipped over and went straight into fighting stance. Everyone had reacted by then.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jake was mad. He wasn't phasing because the space was to small for that.

"You killed my partner! You and your dog brothers!"

"He was trying to Kill Bella!"

"Well she's dead now and I don't see you killing Edward."

Then Edward stepped in,

"Irina, I did not kill Bella, I saved her she was dying. I see the doubt in your mind about Laurent, you knew he wasn't completely up for our lifestyle."

She broke down in tears sobbing and trying to apologise at the same time. Charlie looked completely lost in all of this. He kept mumbling "need to know" to himself. Jacob relaxed and Alice was asking if he was ok. The rest of the night was ok, Kate left with her sisters and we spoke about the game. I took Charlie and Billy to the hotel where they were spending the night.

When I got home I couldn't wait to be back with Edward. His arms found me

"Quite an eventful day wasn't it."

**AN - This one came easier after the reviews. Thank you to everyone who reads the story. So please read, enjoy and review**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Spring Break

Alice POV

We were going to La Push for spring break. We went with the Porsche and Jacob drove it. And fast too. Things had been at their best with Jake and I. Physically and emotionally. He had done well in all his classes and he helped Emmett with some stuff as well. They grew closer as well, Rose even warmed up to Jake. He was missing the pack. He wouldn't say it but I could see it, so off to La Push for a week.

"So you ready to go back home?"

"I can't wait actually. I've missed this place"

He pulled the car into our house at Forks and we ran the rest of the way. When we got to Billys place Paul and Rachel were there already. They were standing at the door talking

"Hey Jacob"

He hugged his sister and nodded at Paul, everyone was so happy about how Jake was at college. We had a lunch that Rachel had prepared and it was delicious, or atleast that's what Jake said. Afterward we went to Sam to visit Seth and Amanda. They weren't there so we went walking on the beach and sat on the log where we first had sat. We saw them walking down the beach the same way we had. They were walking hand in hand. And he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Hey Jake. Hi Alice. This is Amanda!"

"Hi Amanda, nice to meet you". I got up to hug her. What can I say I'm a overly friendly person.

"Hi Alice, Hi Jacob, Seth has told me about you guys. Its nice to put faces to the names."

"So what you been up to Seth?"

"Nothing much, mainly school and pack patrol, things have been dead since you left. Sam has the school going guys patrol less so we can all graduate. Embry and Quil are going to start and apprenticeship at McDulings next week. So the pack is continuing with everyday life."

"What about Leah? She imprint or something yet?"

"No, but she has calmed down some. She isn't bursting out her clothes anymore"

I took Amanda by the hand. She looked like she had heard this report back already.

"So tell me about yourself Amanda?"

"Well I'm from the Makah reservation, its quite similar to here. Just no wolves, and we're like the Quilettes family. I'm in the same class as Seth and I have 2 sisters both married."

She was a pretty girl. Brown skin like Jacobs and jet black hair like Sam. She had really beautiful hazel coloured eyes, Seth got quite a catch.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Well I study, I hope to get a busary to a college. Nearby because I still want to see my family. Also I can make dream catchers. And obviously I spend time with Seth."

We continued talking for a while, she asked about me and how it was to be a vampire and how it was that we only drank animal blood. She was curios but maintained her polite demeanor. We were making our way back to the boys when we heard a howl. Jake looked at me and I knew both he and Seth had to go, I nodded. I would protect Amanda if needs be. Jake stripped to his boxers then phased. Seth had grown quite abit and he put on some muscle too. They both took off at full speed.

Jacob POV

It had been a while since I heard a howl other than my own.

"What do you thinks happening Seth?"

"Don't know. Everything has been quiet as I told you."

We kept running till we heard the growls and smelled them. Vampires. No one we knew. They were dressed like ordinary humans but they had the blood red eyes. Four of them.

Sam had come in his human form.

"What do you want here?"

"We were looking for a meal obviously. And it seems we found only dogs. Pity"

The leader was a tall blonde man, with no accent in particular. I couldn't place him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam phased. He was bigger than I had remembered. Soon all the wolves were surrounding the four vampires. Then we attacked. The blonde fell first, they couldn't have been together long, they weren't fighting like a team. Sam ripped his head off with very little effort. Next there was a red head. She went for Embry he ducked beneath her punch and lost an arm for the wild swing. Before she could react Quil took off a leg and Leah finished her off. The two brunettes that remained looked like they could be twins, Colin faked right and Brady took one out from behind. A clean kill. They fought like a pack and I could tell I wasn't partt of it anymore. Sam made quick work of the last one. He phased and lit up all the pieces.

"Well done guys, Seth tell Emily, Amanda and Alice everything is ok. Embry let Billy and Sue know. Everyone else back to what you were doing. Jacob may I speak to you?"

I nodded in my wolf form and phased.

"I'm surprised we could hear you in our thoughts. You're still part of this pack Jacob, whenever you want to come back. It didn't seem so just now but you are. We haven't had any attacks like this but we have been training and thinking up new stratergy. I know Seth told you about how we're trying to keep the younger kids in school more, but honestly its just that we all don't feel the need to phase that much anymore. So we're all carrying on with our daily lives around here. How's things up north? I heard you're a big time Quarter back now!"

He slapped me on the shoulder. I told him about how everything was going.

"Well Billy and all of us are proud. Jake I have to go back to Emily, no doubt Alice will be there. You hungry?"

"You have to ask?"

We ran to his house and everything was as it was when I had left. Emily gave me a big hug. We sat down to a supper, all six of us, though Alice didn't eat. She would need to hunt soon. Her eyes were heading to black. She didn't usually leave it this long. But we were enjoying our time together during our break.

"So where are you staying while your in town Jake?"

" The Cullens place. You guys should come visit."

Seth and Amanda seemed keen, Sam not that much, but I understood him. He felt this was where he belonged, always and forever. That's why he made a perfect Alpha. Alice and I said our good byes and went hunting. She took down a couple of elk with no problem at all.

Her eyes were back to their golden state.

"Hey Bright eyes. Let's go home."

I didn't phased, so we ran back holding hands. When we got back to the house, the Volvo, Mercedes and Bmw were all in the garage. Bella came outside.

"We decided to visit Forks as well! We couldn't have you have all the fun."

Ah this crazy family I was now part of. We went inside and they were all there. Edward was on the piano as usual, Emmett was watching a baseball game and we decided to go and join him as he looked to be having the most fun.

The day went by quickly and I decided to turn in. Alice and I laid in bed. After everything we had packed up here in the room, there was still plenty to make it feel like home. She told me about her talk with Amanda.

"She seems like the perfect fit for Seth, a little reason to go with his Eager attitude. They'll be fine."

I told her about the fight and what Sam had told me about everyones diminished need to phase. We spoke for hours until sleep found me.

"Good night Alice"

**AN - Thanks for all the reviews. Some action for you. Read and Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Baseball

Jacobs POV

We were all enjoying spring break relaxing more and Carlisle was even taking it easy. It was yesterday when we decided to have a baseball game. It was Seths idea, Bella was telling him and Amanda about when she was human. She told them how she had watched the Cullens play baseball.

So today we were getting ready to play. Only some of the wolves were free to play and according to the vampires the weather was perfect. Carlisle and Sam would be the two team leaders and everyone would be picked so we would have mixed teams. Carlisle had won the toss and decided to have Sam have first pick. Esme and Amanda wouldn't be playing.

"Ok I pick Edward"

Everyone was shocked at Sams first choice.

"I pick Alice"

Everyone with abilities was out. And so it went on. Eventually we had our teams

Sam's Team

Sam

Edward

Emmett

Paul

Colin

Embry

Bella

Carlisle's Team

Carlisle

Alice

Seth

Jacob

Quil

Rosalie

Leah

Carlisle let Sams team bat first. Esme was going to keep the score. Alice pitched and Esme was the ref. Bella was up first, Alice got her out in three quick strikes. Then it was Sam up to bat. Alice pitched, Sam tightened his grip and swung. Meeting the ball full force and smashing it towards the trees and Leah was after it. Even in her human form she was pretty quick. Sam got to second base. Safe. Next up was Edward. He gripped his bat tight and widen his stance. I could see he was setting up a stance to absorb the shock. He smiled, Alice pitched and I ran towards the mound. Edward change his stance and then smashed the ball full force into the trees. As he ran he tapped his temple. The bloodsucker read my mind. Alice took Emmett out without too much effort, he tried to swing for the trees too much and Alice used curve balls and slow balls to throw his game out. Next was Embry. He played it short. And made it to first, Colin done the same, short ball and bolted for first base. Paul was up next and he was unpredictable, he had been really cool, calm and collect since he imprinted. He lined up his stance and watched Alices pitch. Then he put his full force behind a low power shot into the trees. By the time the ball had come back they had made another three. It was 5-0.

Then it was our turn. Carlisle took bat first, Edward was their pitcher. He pitched a fast ball that I'm sure Amanda had missed it, Carlisle smacked it in a pocket in their fielding. Next up was Alice and she played it short and danced her way to first base. I was up next, I was going to smash this ball and get us a quick 3, Edward smiled again and pitched, it was a slow ball but I had learned from him, I changed stance and played it short and got to first. Rosalie was up next, bases loaded. Unfortunately she has a short temper and was out in three strikes. Seth came up, Amanda jumped up and down cheering him on. He looked a little nervous, Edward wasn't taking prisoners. The first ball went into Emmetts glove so fast he would have had a hole their if he was human. The next one Seth was prepared for Edward threw a slow ball. Strike two. Then came a curve ball, Edward had miscalculated the length of Seths reach. He hit the ball high and fast. Edward turned to run for it but the time the ball got to the home base we had 4. Quil played it short, and managed to get to second base. Leah was up, she got ready Edward started his pitch and Quil was off he stole third.

"Cmon bloodsucker give me all you got"

I see the smack talking was starting. Edward pitched and Leah beat the ball like it was a title bout. It bounced off a tree and we got another two runs. 5-6 after one innings each.

We were a good team Carlisle knew how to pick a good variety.

Alice POV

It was much fun being with the wolves and my Family most of the day.

"Next holidays we want a rematch Alice. There's no way we going to let a small 15 run difference keep us from beating you"

Emmett was still sore about losing 5-20 to us. He said we were a rotten bunch of cheaters and Esme loved us more that's why she gave us an easier time. We all just laughed at him.

After everyone got washed and dressed. Jake was taking me to movies. Seth decided to ask Amanda as well as the would have time away from Sam and Emily. We asked Carlisle for his car and he was too happy to say yes. Jakes VW wasn't working. He was planning on tinkering on it before we left for college again. I knew he missed getting his hands dirty. We picked Seth and Amanda up and off we were to Port Angeles. There was a romantic comedy on that Amanda and I wanted to see. Jake and Seth stood in the queue.

"So how was your human life Alice?"

Amanda was a curious girl with bright eyes and a positive outlook of the future. She had accepted us a lot easier then most of the Quillette tribe members had.

"Honestly, I don't remember it. All I know is that in my Human life I knew very little love. I didn't have a family like I do now and thayt makes me sad. But it makes me appreciate my life as a vampire so much more"

I knew I said a lot to get her thinking. She was silent until the guys got back again. She brightened up when Seth came back. Probably the same as I did. Seth bought her popcorn and Jake bought us one big one to "share". Sometimes I think that the fact that he can empty two human sized plates is a blessing in disguise. No one has ever noticed it, they think I ate one and him one. It was so funny telling him he wolfs down his food, the irony had us laughing for a whole while.

The move was good, they had the clichè plot. Guy falls in love with girl, something keeps them apart (in this case it was a continent. He was American and she was English). And they overcome it in the end. Us girls loved it. We went gaga for this plot. Jake sat with his arm around me. He was hot as usual. We had grown into a real comfortable pair.

I noticed it about the wolves. When you were one of theirs and you were away from them you felt like you were away from home. I had spoken to both Emily and Amanda and that's how the felt as well. Jacob was always so hot but now that tempreture was something I missed while I was away from him. Rose and Bella wanted to know if Jake and I were ever planning on getting married. Jake and I had never spoken about it, I felt it wouldn't make a difference if we were. We belonged to each other and a piece of paper wouldn't change that. It would be nice to have another wedding though.

The movie ended and drove us all home. We drove in silence. On the back seat Seth was holding Amanda in his arms while she slept and when we got to Sam and Emily he carried her inside.

We drove home and went to bed. He was really beat after today, he laid with his head in my lap looking up at me. And I looked down at him.

"I absolutely adore you Jacob Black"

"And I you Ms Cullen"

**AN - Please read and Review. Thanks for the follows and the Favourites. Makes me real happy. Enjoy**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Trouble

Alice POV

Things were going really well. We had moved into the house and it was beautiful. Esme and Bella had worked constantly on the house to get it to the perfection it now was. The back wall was mostly glass and it faced the woods which gave us all perfect protection. It was a few miles out of town which is also how we preferred to live. It was sunday when the game was on that Carlisle and Esme were discussing something that had been on the news. There had been some killings close to Forks. It was similar to what happened when Victoria attacked. Carlisle had been asking some people from Forks and Bella called Charlie and what they got was that people reported that they had heard crying in and around the woods, sometimes of a woman and sometimes of children. Jake had reached out to Sam and tried to find out what they had heard on the reservations. The Makah had some missing peopls but the Quillettes were all accounted for. People travelled in groups now and never in the dark. The pack had picked up the scent of a vampire. None of them had seen it yet, they picked it up around our place and it was a possibility that it was someone who knew us looking for assistance or a place to stay.

We were getting ready to go to Forks when we received a letter from the Volturi. They were requesting that Bella visit them, we all knew that we were delaying it too long already. Carlisle wanted to go as a family but he was torn because we couldn't leave the country with what was going on in Forks.

Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rose would go to Volterra. The rest of us would go to Forks. Bella and Edward made the arrangements immediately and they got a flight for this evening. They packed two outfits and they would meet us in forks as soon as they were done. We all got packed and left we decided it would be best if we all went down will Carlisle and stick together.

"And possible ideas about who it could be Carlisle?"

"I have a few, but none of them would be conspicuous as this."

Carlisle was going fast, so I knew it was important, our home was being attacked and we needed to defend it. We drove it silence until the call came. It was Seth I could hear him

"Jake man you've gotta come back the packs in trouble! I mean we..."

"Give it hear" that was Billys voice. He sounded in pain.

"Jacob Black. True Alpha of this pack, your pack needs you, Sam has been killed you need to come back now son"

"I'm on my way."

That's all he said, he knew we could all hear his conversation. I pulled myself closer to him, he was hot. Hotter than he usually was. I held him tight. He rested his head on mine and we never said a word. We drove straight to Billy's place.

"Jacob..."

"Tell me what happened"

Seth told him the story.

"We were out patrolling and Leah and I came across the scent. Sam told us to follow it and that he'd be with us shortly. We ran and soon we came across the scent we had a few days ago plus this new one. Sam caught up and he signalled the others to come to where we were. We kept running until all the wolves were caught up. We formed a line and went in. They were at the Cullens place. There were two of them we could see but atleast twelve scents. We heard kids crying and that's when Sam decided we should attack. The one was a short woman and she spoke to the other one in spanish or portuguese or atleast that's what it sounded like. As soon as she stopped he went for Sam."

Seths voice was heavy and it was hard for him to continue.

"Jake man I've never seen anything like it, he moved so fast, Sam didn't know what hit him. We heard the crack so loud and all the wolves felt the pain. We felt our ties between each other slacken. Sams last thought was 'Run!'. We all bolted for it but Leah wouldn't she wanted his body. The bloodsucker went for her next I pushed her out of the way and together we had gotten away. Then we called you"

Carlisle spoke first.

"Can you describe the woman Seth?"

"She was short like Alice. She had brown/black hair. Her eyes were red. She dressed like mexican women dress in those old western movies"

"Seth where's Amanda and Emily?"

"They're inside Jake"

Jake went inside the house. I felt I should stay outside.

Jacob POV

"Emily I'm so sorry."

"Jake it wasn't your fault. Sam was a great leader but he wasn't the Alpha. From what Seth told the council Sam was out skilled. This isn't something the wolves can handle alone. We need the Cullens. And we need a chief"

"I'm here Emily. I know what's needs to be done."

I went back outside.

"Seth, Embry and Quil let's go. Doc get Edwards group on the line and let them know what's going on. Tell them to get back as quick as possible. We going to need every advantage possible."

We phased. I wanted to get to know the scents they had gotten. We went on a recon mission. From the way the scent got stronger the closer we got to the Cullen home I knew they were still there. We ran a perimeter around it. I didn't know the scents either. I went back to Billy's home

All the wolves were there waiting.

"Right, it seems they're still there at the Cullens place. We should lay low for a while..."

"Why should we listen to you Jacob?"

Leah irritating as always. She wanted me to say it and make it official.

" I Jacob Black am the rightful Alpha and Chief and I'm here to stay!"

She kneeled and so did they all. I could see myself through their eyes. My fur got slightly darker and I got bigger. Bigger than Sam had been.

"As I was saying, we should lay low and wait for them. Right now they're strong, their eyes are red which means they just fed we'll wait till they're hungry again so they'll be weaker."

They all agreed and we all phased.

"Jacob, I just spoke to Edward, he says they're were on their way to Volterra he'll call when they're done there. I think we should wait, from the story Seth gave us I think we need to wait until everyone is here so that we're at our strongest. I assume you've become Alpha. You're bigger."

"It just seemed what needed to be done. Where's Alice, I need to speak to her before we go ahead."

"I'm right here, let's take a walk on the beach."

We walked in silence. I didn't know what to say, not exactly though. But I had to she needed to know.

"Alice, I..."

"You've become Alpha, I know. And I know what's going on Jake. I know that we're going to stay here from now on. I know what goes with your decision and I'm glad to, as long as I'm with you."

"We have a tough time ahead Alice and the pack needs a leader and I don't want to lose you either. You're amazing, I didn't need to say much, cause you already knew."

"Jacob we all knew that one day you'd become Alpha. You weren't complete before and even though you hate the fact that you have to do this, its what needs to happen. Its what was meant to be, and we're meant to be too"

"Marry me Alice?"

**AN - Read, Enjoy and Review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Fight for what you want

Alice POV

Ofcourse I would say yes. How could he not know it. I loved him more than anything else.

"Yes Jake. I love you so much"

I knew if I was human I'd be crying my eyes out. He held me for a long while and then kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go shorty"

We walked back hand in hand. He walked faster I knew we had to finish this before it got too bad.

Carlisle had hung up the phone when he saw us coming up the hill.

"We have news. Come inside let's talk, that was Edward on the line"

We went inside and everyone was in Billy's small house. It was on the point of exploding.

"The Volturi have accepted that Bella is now one of us. They explained that they are deeply sorry about Jasper but he had threatened to expose them and with his ability to control emotions he infuriated them to the point where they had no other choice. They have let them go and Edward was boarding the plane when he made the phone call. They'll be here early tomorrow morning and they'll feed before they get here. Secondly we have some unexpected but amazing news. Emily the floor is yours"

"Well I'd been feeling sick lately, and today the Dr Cullen confirmed it. I'm pregnant, and I will live for this piece of Sam inside me."

She broke down and cried, Amanda held her and I went to sit on the other side of her and I looked at Jake and nodded my head.

"We have some news to. Just now on the beach Alice agreed to be my wife."

I've never seen Billy so happy before he slapped Jake on his shoulder.

All the boys howled.

"Okay calm down. Now down to business" He was Alpha now and we could all see it.

"Doc you guys need to feed before tonight is over, I think they might try and make a move for us tonight and I want you to be at your best. I'm not losing anyone else. Dad, Emily, Amanda stay inside at all costs don't interfere please, we can only protect you as long as you don't make yourselves a problem. Colin, Brady and Jared you stay close to the house run a perimeter less than a half a mile outside the house and howl as soon as there's a problem, don't run as a group. I want each part of the perimeter to be constantly monitored nothing more than a 5 second blind spot. We're fighting for our families here. Embry and Quil run with Carlisle, Alice and Esme. They need to feed go now. Seth and Leah you're with me."

We left to feed. Billy pulled Jake aside

"Jacob may I speak to you before you leave?"

Jacob POV

"Sure sure."

"I just want you to have this."

He handed me a small wooden box.

"Its been in our family for generations and I want you to give it to Alice as your engagement ring. I love you my son. Go do what you need to."

I left and put the box in my room on my way out.

"What's up boss?"

"Phase, we'll talk when no one can hear"

All three of us phased, we saw they inner perimeter. They were keeping a tight form. One of them passed and not even 5 seconds later came the next. They were running a clockwise direction. I took of for about a mile and then started running an outer perimeter in an anti clockwise direction.

"Seth, I know you don't like being this far out from Amanda but think of it this way, you're making it safer for her out here."

As soon as I said that he focused.

"Leah I know what happened with Sam is heavy on your heart but we need to stick together to get over this."

She listened and got her act together. Seth acted better as soon as his sister was better. He was a good Beta

"What did you call me?"

"You're my second in command man. I need you acting like it. Now wait until I'm on the opposite end of the circle and then start running again."

We had the outer perimeter up and then I heard Embry

"Jake we're back. Everyone fed. Everythings golden"

"Ok you and Quil take over from Seth and I. Seth phased and tell the Doc and wife to take up a post on top of the roof of Billys house and keep an eye out. Tell Alice to meet me at the front door."

"Go it."

I phased back and jogged back to the house. I got her at the front door.

"Come with me. We haven't got much time if I want to protect everyone."

I took her to my room grabbed the box and went down on one knee.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen will you be mine? Forever because I couldn't be without you for any shorter period of time."

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Yes Chief!"

We went outside.

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Can you look past the perimeter and see anything beyond it"

She closed her eyes for a while.

"There are two of them in the woods. They're watching the wolves run. They're looking for a gap, its no one the wolves described but they're here to attack."

"Ok get up on the roof and don't come down just stay there please" I whispered this to her while keeping my stance casual. I phased.

"Ok guys I have a plan. There are two of them in the woods. They're looking for a gap, so we're going to give them one. Inner perimeter keep running as is. Leah speed up and bump into Embry leaving your position open so that there's a small gap that they're forced to take. Seth run clock wise on my signal and attack. As soon as Seth attacks Quil and Leah support him Embry and I will attack the other one. Go Leah."

She sped up as only she could, Leah made it look like she was playing around or being insubordinate. They bought it. As soon as her position wasn't covered they took they gap

"Seth Go."

He got there in record time. One was a short big guy. His eyes weren't to red. They were a maroon colour, they were getting weaker. Seth took off an arm before the guy knew what happened. He tried to retreat but Leah took off a leg. Quil took his head off before he could touch them.

The other one was a blonde which look similar to Rosalie. She took down Quil but before she could hit him. I bit her waist and almost took her top off. Quil took the bottom and soon she was in two. We ripped her to shred and lit the pieces up. We kept up the perimeters for the rest of the night. Around 6 in the morning we picked up Edwards scent. He was the fastest. We stopped the perimeter for a meeting and the wolves needed to eat and rest.

"Alice we have a problem"

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I was reading the wolves thoughts as I got closer. I know who the woman is"

There was a unison of 'who'

"Its Maria. Jaspers' Maria"

**AN - Hope everyone is enjoying. Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fight

Jacob POV

With Edwards group here we had the advantage. We had the numbers and the gifts, Edwards made our fighting along side the Cullens easier.

"We need to attack. But we need to secure our homefront as well. The rest of the elders are on their way here already. Bella call Charlie and have him keep Sue with him no matter what. Ok what's going to happen is this.

We're going to have 4 groups. Group 4 Bella, Colin, Brady, Leah, Esme. You guys are going to hold the fort. Keep everyone inside the house safe. You may leave and plan your stratergy. Group 3 Edward, Seth, Jared and Alice you guys are going to make an entrance from the back of the house, leave and plan your stratergy too. Edward come back when you guys have done. Group 2 Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie you are going to attack from the right front of the house and Group 1 Myself, Embry and Quil will attack from the left front. Ok Carlisle and Edward I need to speak to you. The rest get ready, eat, feed or rest whatever you need to do before we leave. Edward, Carlisle what do we know about this woman. Any guess at what she might want?"

"If we got close enough maybe I could read her mind and see what she wants."

"Maybe have your group get as close as possible so you can read her minnd and then you could tell Seth and then all the wolves would know?"

"Great idea, and Alice can message everyone and tell them what's happening. Carlisle what do you think?"

"I agree with the plan. Just be careful"

"Ok Edward you'll have ten minutes to get as much as you can. Then once we all know what's going on we will adjust our actions appropriately. Let's go"

We left Billys kitchen which had become our base of attack. Once outside all the elders were here. Everyone was with their partner saying goodluck but not good bye.

"Chief, aren't you going to give me a kiss for good luck?"

I turned around to see her standing there, she was teasing but she looked worried. She didn't like fighting blind like this. I pulled her close.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise. You'll have me back before tonight is over and everything will be back to normal. And then you can start planning our wedding"

She laughed into my chest.

"Come back to me in one piece okay"

I kissed her and promised to come back.

We went out as our teams. Edwards went first. They were quick but quiet. They stopped about a mile out. Edward was listening.

"Okay boss the woman is here looking for Jasper. She wants to start an army here. Sick part is they already have 6 immortal children which is a small child who is a vampire. Edward says we should push forward but be careful and any children should be treated with extreme caution. Apparently her and Jasper had an army a long time ago."

"Ok tell him we go in thirty seconds."

I looked at Quil and Embry the nodded.

We took off. The one who killed Sam was standing out front he looked at us and smiled. He was waiting for this challenge. We stopped a few feet from him. They all came out of the house. 5 adult vampires, 2 men 3 women. And six children no older than Claire.

"Ok everyone be careful, watch each others backs."

Quil, Embry and I took off towards Sams Killer. We had our game plan, I was up front I took first attack. He dogded expecting Quil next but he faked left and Embry attack instead taking off his left hand. Quil head butted him straight in the chest towards me and I got him on the shoulder. I bite down hard and pulled I got a chunk out but he could still use his arm.

A child lunged for Seth but Edward took care of it. He started the fire and all parts went in as they were torn off. Sams killer was missing a leg now as well, we all three attacked at once and then he was gone. Carlisle was efficient, he knew what the job was and he didn't waste time doing it. His team was dealing with two adults and they weren't struggling at all they had it under control. Emmett took the man by the head and tossed him towards Rosalie who dropped kicked him in the chest. The woman went for Carlisle and he ducked under her punch and came up swinging he hit her under the jaw and she staggered backwards towards Emmett who grabbed her head Rosalie grabbed her body and they ripped her in two and tossed the pieces to Edward who caught them and threw them in the fire. The man was outnumbered three to one. He tried running but the Cullens had him surrounded. He went for Rosalie, she dodged but he anticipated it and kicked her legs out under her and before he could do any more he got tackled by Emmett, who bashed his head in.

Everything went to plan and soon it was only Maria and a child. The child broke free from her grasp and went for Colin and grabbed a leg. We heard the bones break. Alice looked so sad when she took the head off the child. But it had to be done. Soon it was only Maria. I phased back and pulled on my shorts.

"What are you doing here?"

She kept silent. But fortunately for us and unfortunately for her Edward just needed us to ask her the right questions so that he could read her mind.

"She came looking for Jasper, she believes him to be her one true mate. That he wouldn't have lasted with anyone else and he would ache to be with her again."

"Well you're wrong lady. He was a fine gentleman. He was one of the best fighters I saw."

I knew Alice was listening to me too. Jasper was a good guy and he deserved to be remembered for his best times not his worst.

"She thinks you're lying. She thinks he isn't with us because he is looking for her"

"Two for two. Make it easy on yourself and surrender. Your death will be quick. You're hopelessly outnumbered you can't take all of us on and win."

"She believes he will come for her. That he will swoop in and save her."

"Stop reading my mind young one. You might not enjoy seeing what I have seen and what I have done. Jasper will be here to save me. He loves me and he always will. You say nothing about his location so either you're keeping him away or you don't know where he is"

She had a strong spanish accent. Before she finished her last sentance she ran for Seth, she wasn't as quick as the rest of her group. In my human form I got in between her and Seth, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're all fools thinking you can live in peace forever. Someone will always be there to attack such a coven who has the golden eyes, trying to deny their true nature."

She started for me and Alice grabber her arms and Edward her legs. Carlisle took her head between his hands

"I hope you find peace in death, peace that you believe does not exist in this life"

They took her apart. Carlisle was a gentleman till the end and I saw why he was a doctor.

All the part of every vampire was thrown into the fire. It was a sad thing seeing the small parts of the children. A cruel fate for the innocent children. I didn't phase again.

"Guys do a sweep of the woods make sure we got them all. Howl if there is a problem, If there's nothing meet up at Billys place"

I walked with Alice. My body was sore from the fight, and I was glad it was over. I couldn't help thinking what Maria had said about being fools. Maybe we'd have to look around our shoulders for trouble all the time because of our natures but if I had Alice, the Cullens and my pack I knew we'd all be okay. I pulled her closer to me. Edward walked infront of us. He had gone from being the guy who stole and killed the love of my life to becoming the closest thing I had to a brother. This family that I was now part of was both crazy and amazing.

Alice POV

Trouble was gone. For now I should say. My heart was heavy as we were walking home, Maria had brought with her memories of Jasper. No doubt how he saw himself before he left. What Jacob had said had me proud to be the soon to be Alice Black. He was an amazing person he would be protecting me for the rest of forever. Forever that's what we had. Forever starting with a wedding. Small but amazing. Because of Jake.

Life was a rollercoaster ride and right now I was the happiest woman in the world because I had the best man in the seat next to mine. Soon he would be my husband. I couldn't wait.

When we got back everyone was okay, all the wolves were back in their human forms and there was a big BBQ being started. No doubt a feast to celebrate the end of the fight and a good bye to a fallen brother. Poor Emily, she had lost her love. She and Leah were closer once again, such a pity it came at such a high price.

Life would continue. And so will this peace, even if we must fight to keep it so.

**AN - Hope everyone is enjoying. Review please**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Preparations

Alice POV

The fight was behind us and our futures were ahead even though I could not see them. I remember about a week after the Maria problem Jake and I were laying in bed. It was early in the morning and the sun was just about to rise. He was still sleeping but I got up and went and sat on Billys front porch in my short and skipper. Billy had spent the night over at Sams place. He was there most of the time and Emily liked the fact. I heard Jake get up and do his whole morning routine which ended with him getting a cup of coffee and standing on the porch. Most mornings I would find him on here and he was surprised to find me here.

"So is this how we're going to live from now on Chief?"

He kissed the top of my head as he sat down next to me

"Pretty much shorty. I don't feel the need to live any where else or be anything else. I still love engines and motorcycles. But Forks and La Push is where I am to stay. I really hope you'll stay with me?"

"Ofcourse I will stupid. I've lived my entire life looking at the future. Going everywhere and anywhere I wanted. I've lived long enough for many people but only here with you Jacob do I feel alive. I've been to Paris and New York. But Forks is where I want to be, or more accurately, next to you is where I want to be"

He put down his cup and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too. But we're going to have to find a place to stay. Billy needs to come home sometime, we can intrude like this forever."

I lay with my head over his heart and I could hear the deep chuckle in his chest.

"Billy prefers being at Emily's place. She gives him purpose, he feels like he does nothing all day. So us being here gives him an excuse."

I thought awhile on what he said. He was different since he became Alpha. He looked slightly older too. But still not even 30. We sat for a while. We heard a howling, playful not an in danger one. The boys were probably on their way already. He stood up and lifted me in his arms, he let me stand and I walked into the house.

Most mornings started with us like that, and I could spend the rest of them like that, not finding any boredom in the routine. I decided to go out today, everyone else had gone back to Alaska. I was safe as I was in La Push most of the time and I could run in the forests and stay hidden.

But today I had a different plan. I was going to do it no matter what he thought.

Jacob POV

Time was passing quickly. The need to phase was back, I phased at least twice a day. Sometimes I wished Alice had been the mind reader. So she could feel what I felt about the pack and La Push. But I still loved her. She was everything I'd wanted in a girl and more.

She had been planning our wedding. Esme was going to be her maid of honour and Amanda Bella and Rosalie were to be her bridesmaids. She had really made Amandas day when she asked her. I on the other hand hadn't chosen my groomsmen or even my best man. A bachelor party wasn't on the horizon. The wedding was part of the things I thought of while we ran. I patrolled everyday not feeling the strain. Everyday I would have different running partners. I cut down the patrols for anyone who had a job or school to go to. We carried on with life as normal. We all missed Sam. Leah hadn't phased since we had killed Maria, she had spent most of her time with Billy and Emily. Everyone visited Emily often, we didn't want her to feel excluded now that Sam was gone. She was part of our family. She went to the doctor a month into her pregnancy and found out that she may be carrying triplets. She'd have to go for a scan soon to make sure.

"Hey Boss. You going already?"

"Yeah, Alice is going to Seattle for the day. Don't you have school today?"

"Naw, we just finished finals. Now all that's left is graduation. Man I can't believe I'm finished."

"So what's you plans after graduation with Amanda moving down to La Push permanently?"

"I don't know, she is going to the college closeby to study teaching. I have no plan as yet. I don't want to leave La Push though. Charlie and my mom want me to join Amanda but studying isn't for me man."

"We'll kid you don't have to decide right away. You have a couple of months, and in any case life has its way of working things out even if you're not up for the ride. I mean look at me, a few months ago I was dead set against the idea of being the Alpha. But now there's nothing else that I'd rather be doing. Its a weird thing."

"Yeah I know, when you made me your second some stuff changed for me as well. I feel more responsible and more depended on but its a good thing"

We ran and spoke about Amanda and Alice. Everyone on the res knew their chiefs fiancee was a vampire and they all were really happy about it, they knew with Alice came all the Cullens protection and their leader Carlisle. Who was a skilled doctor and would help whenever he could. It was another thing that had surprised me about the whole wedding, they accepted it so easily.

"Hey man, when you going to ask Edward?"

"Ask him what?"

"To be your best man? Aren't you two like brothers now? He is a cool guy!"

Honestly no one else made sense to be my best man, Edward had gone from my mortal enemy to what I considered a brother. As we were running I bumped Seth.

"Thanks man. I want you, Embry and Quil as my groomsmen. That's if you don't mind"

"Cmon boss ofcourse we wouldn't"

We ran most of the morning.

"Hey man you hungry. Let's eat at Billys"

We phased and once instead we found a couple of steaks and got them onto a fire. We ate and then Seth left to be with Amanda.

I lay on the couch listening to all the traffic zooming by. At some point I fell asleep.

"Hey sleepy head wake up."

She kissed my forehead. She was wearing the same clothes she had on our first date.

"Come outside."

She took my hand and led me out the door.

"And I don't want to hear anything about it"

When we got outside I saw it. The bike. It was beautiful and exactly what I had wanted. I kept quiet and enjoyed the bike.

"So do you like it?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to say anything?"

I laughed.

"Honestly I love that you don't listen to me sometimes, I love the bike. Not as much as you but I love it. Shall we take it for a spin?"

She nodded. I ran inside, pulled on a jeans, boots and a t-shirt

And then we went for a ride. It was a beautiful thing riding with Alice on the amazing piece of machinery.

We rode until the sunset and then some. It was completely dark when I had eventually gone back home.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I know..."

"Shhh Alice I was talking to the bike."

She looked so shocked at what I said I had to burst out laughing.

"Baby you're more than amazing. You are my life." I walked up to her

"I don't know how we eventually found our way to each other but I'm glad we did. And on the 11 of October I'll be able to call you my wife forever more"

She sighed the way she did when she was really happy and words weren't enough

Life was good.

**AN - Review please guys. Thanks to my regular reviewer Troy123. Your reviews are always something to look forward to. I have another idea for another story. Will let everyone know if it comes to light.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapel Bells

Alice POV

"Come on Alice, let us see"

Usually I could see what everyone would do and say but now I was blind. All the ladies, Cullen and Quilette were outside the door. I was fitting my wedding dress. I looked in the mirror and Iooked beautiful but I felt nervous. I was still deliberating going out when my phone vibrated. It was in my jeans. I fished it out. It was a text from Jake.

'Hope your having fun dressing up. I'm hating it'

I had to laugh. He really hated getting fitted clothes and having to stand at a tailor. He brightened up my day even though they were in Seattle. I went outside for them to see the dress.

"Ok so how do I look?"

It was a very light lilac dress with white pearls and lace. It was floor length and my shoulders were open. It was my last fitting and it fitted perfectly. The bridesmaids dresses were a darker purple with a white band around their waists. Everyone was going to look beautiful. Jacob had gotten one of the Quilette elders to do the ceremony and we were each to write our own vows. I couldn't believe that we were getting married in less that 24 hours.

"So Alice, what do vampires do for a bachelorette party?"

Amanda, always so curious.

"We'll invite Emily over and we can have a girls night, doing each others hair and make up. We can all pamper Emily some, she has been getting real big"

"Yeah, the doctor confirmed its triplets she is having. And big isn't the word, she is Huge"

"Ok then its settled. Esme can fetch her and we'll all give her a spa day?"

Everyone agreed. It was nice having humans around that could know about our secret.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it we were all sitting on the couches talking about how we all met our partners.

"We'll for me it was the imprinting route, I had planned to come and see Leah since we hadn't spent much time together that year since she had a boyfriend. She wrote me and told me all about him and how he was special like no one else was. So I came to her house and Sue told me she went to buy some vegetables before supper. I took a walk around and that's when I saw him. He had on a shorts and was bear chested.". She couldn't take it any more and she cried a little and Amanda held her close and rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry, you have three pieces of him right here." She crooned to her and helped her feel better.

"Well I met Carlisle one day when I went to the hospital. I was pregnant with another mans child but I was also ill. When I first saw him, I thought he was so very peculiar. Like no one I'd met before. But he examined me and smiled the smile that even after all these years let's me know that I'm dear to him. After I lost the baby everything to a turn for the worst and I took the leap. I was practically dead when Carlisle changed me. He loved me even then in my weakness and self pity and I love him more each day"

"Aww Dr Cullen is really sweet, even though he was smiling at married women" Amanda said and we all disolved into laughter.

We all knew Bellas story but she told it for the benefit of Emily who only knew part of it and Amanda who knew none of it. She sat an listened intently. She was more interested in Bella as she was a human not even a year ago. When she finished her story Amanda was quiet and pensive.

The night went well and my mind wandered to Jake. I wondered what his bachelors party was like.

Jacob POV

Th bachelors party, wasn't my idea , it was actually Emmetts. He wanted to get the wolves drunk. He had bought a truckload of alcohol and the boys went at it like they were in the desert for years and this was the first liquids they saw. We were sitting at the Cliff diving cliffs and I knew what was going to come next. It was so cliche that if we all weren't so drunk we'd have realised it.

Edward jumped first and let out quite an impresive howl. Seth went next and so one by one we all went and ended up in the freezing water which sobered us up immediately. The weirdest thing was that Carlisle joined us and he was having just as much fun as we were. As we swam to sure Seth asked.

"Jake you ready for your wedding man?"

"Yeah I am. Just hope my best man hasn't lost the ring"

Edward patted his pockets playfully

"Nope I haven't got it."

We all laughed. Then he asked.

"So Jake is Alice really ok with you not wearing a ring?"

"Yeah, she understands that as soon as I phase at a moments notice the ring will be damaged. But I agreed that I'd get a tattoo with her name."

He seemed happy with my answer and let it go

We swam to shore and went back up to the fire. We sat around and spoke about the treaty and about how it was now stronger than ever.

We all went to Billy's house and crashed their, well more accurately all the wolves except me crashed.

I went outside and sat on the porch. It was early morning and the wedding was at two o clock. I sat there thinking about Alice and how much had changed since she came into my life. How it all went from 'I don't know how to move past this' to ' I love you Alice'. She was one amazing female. I went inside and got my phone and went back out. Edward was sitting standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking out.

"You know she really loves you Jacob."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Something I could not argue either. I decided against the message, I would see her in a while and my vows would say it all.

The vampire guys went out to hunt and I went and slept. We all needed our recharging.

When I woke up I heard the tv was on and I could smell food being cooked. It was a guys house when I saw what was happening. Everyone was in their boxers and the tv was on. They were watching a fight they had missed last night. Edward was doing the cooking and I got some food before they ate it all.

"Seth let's go."

We went on a patrol just to make sure everything was fine for the wedding and it went down without a hitch.

When we got back the house was clean and everyone was getting dressed it was around 12 and we didn't want to be there late. The docs Mercedes was standing outside along with the Volvo. I got dressed and left my jacket off. We drove for a while until we had gotten to the Cullens house. We found out that for the reception Alice was going to have the same setup she had for Bella since it had worked well on that occasion. But the ceremony was a completely different story. She would walk down the stairs and continue walking straight down the brown carpet she had laid. The chairs were set up in two isles and in a half moon formation. There weren't many people coming but it was a beautiful area she had chosen. It was on the edge of the woods and two trees naturally made and arch that we would be wedded under.

I stood there with Edward and my groomsmen, I was ready to be hers forever. The music started playing softly and Bella came first. She was still my best friend, she had lost her clumsiness but she was still Bella, my heart though was no longer with her. I didn't even notice the rest of the line up because she reached the top of the stairs and my heart went off like a racing car. She walked so gracefully and purposefully. Carlisle would be giving her away.

They reached us and the minister gestured for everyone to take a seat. She held a bouquet of red and white roses. Love and friendship she told me one day when she finally made up her mind on them.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts. Alice and Jacob. They have decided to write their own vowes. Jacob"

"Alice I love you. We were separated by what we were but love let us see past that, it allowed me to see who you were. And what you are is simply amazing, you're the reason I stand with my pack as their Alpha. You give me the courage to be everything I need to. And I need you Alice. I promise to love you and honour you with every breath I take for the rest of my life."

"Alice"

"Jacob Black. You're a wonderful man, in all the years I lived I have never met one like you. I wished for your happiness and I never dream that I'd be the one here fulfilling it. We wandering down a road not yet know, but what I do know is that I want to be the one to put the smile on your face everyday. The one to touch your heart and be your partner on this adventure."

"May we have the ring."

Edward stepped up and handed me the ring.

"Alice do you take Jacob as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold till the end of eternity?"

"I do"

I put the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit as though everything was meant to be.

"Jacob do you take Alice as you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold till the end of eternity?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

I kissed her like it was the first time and it is exactly what it felt like.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you Mr and Mrs Black"

**AN - Holy matrimony. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Please read and review**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The calm before

Alice POV

"Good morning Mrs Black"

He said as I walked out of the house. It had been months since our wedding and I hadn't gotten tired of hearing that. He was on the porch as usual looking out. We weren't living with Billy anymore, we had gotten a house on the res close to Billy but something that was more us. Esme had been here and she had made it similar to our apartment that we had. The was enough of each of us to make it perfect. We had quite a big garage/workshop that Jake spent most of his time in. Since he was back here now people brought their cars for him to look at, and gradually they started paying him for his services. It started out as paying for parts and now he was running a garage from home. We had also gotten a car for us, a beautiful silver Audi A4. He had his bikes, the one from Bella and the one from me. I had my Porsche and my wedding gift. A bike he had built for me from scratch and it ran perfectly. He had a talent for machines.

"Good morning Mr Black. What are you plans for today? I know you don't need to patrol because you giving Leah a chance at leadership. And you not going anywhere with Seth because he is on the Makah reservation. Shall we visit Billy and Carlisle?"

We hadn't seen them in a while. Billy, Charlie and Carlisle had started fishing together now that the werewolves and vampires got along and Charlie was in the know or atleast partially. So they went out every second weekend and had a ball apparently

"Sure sure. What time do you wanna leave? "

"I don't know maybe around 11?"

We agreed. I went upstairs to get dressed and for once I wasn't feeling in the mood for the jeans and boots outfit. I went for a skirt with leggings heels and a nice top Jake had bought me with a wolf on it and my favourite leather jacket.

He came up stairs in his shorts and shirt.

"I am one lucky man"

He picked me up and kissed me, I was so small compared to him, I loved it. He put me down on the bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and pulled the Audi out. Jake didn't exactly fit in the Porsche any more. Ever since her became alpha he grew a bit more. So he was quite big now and Seth was as big as Jake was. The wolves in general had gotten bigger. Billy was saying that when the true Alpha is in charge the pack is at its strongest. Carlisle thought that it was because the treaty had been discussed and now the wolves protected a larger area that they needed to be bigger. Jake had the least optimistic view on things, he thought the wolves were getting bigger because there was a threat coming. He said a lot of the guys could feel something coming.

But we had yet to come across anything new. So life went on. He let me drive to Carlisle and Esmes' place. Everyone was going to be there thanks to technology, when we pulled up the cruiser, the BMW and the Volvo were outside already. We were the last to arrive.

We went inside and it was the usual scene all the guys were infront of the tv watching a game and the girls were in the kitchen. Jake kissed my forehead and we each went our way.

"Hi everyone."

Emily, Bella, Sue, Rosalie, Esme, Rachel and myself were talking about Emily, she had gotten big in the last month since we saw her. Carlisle was treating her since the doctor on the res wasn't equipped for her at the moment.

"So Dr Cullen looked and we found out the sexes of the Babies. They all boys."

We were typical women oooh-ing and aaahh-ing. Emily looked good as the centre of attention.

"So what are you going to name them?"

"I thought the first one to come out will be Samuel, the second will be Levi and the third Joshua. I think it was what Sam would have wanted as well."

We all were teary eyed after that. Or as teary eyed as vampires could be. After the game all the guys came and stood with their partners and Billy stood by Emily.

"So what have you ladies have planned for us now that the game is done"

Emmett was never one with words he came out and said what he needed to say. Emily answered him because it seemed we didn't have anything to say.

"Well, we could play a game and Billy and I will be the game makers. All the couples will be on a team but everyone on opposite sides of the room."

We done as she said.

"Ok Billy and I will as questions and you will write down on the paper what you think you're partner will say. Ten points for every correct answer and Twenty points if both pairs answer the same. Ok Billy you go first."

"What is your dream car?"

"One minute to answer then we reveal."

This was too easy I knew what Jake would say.

"Ok. Let's reveal, Charlie what is your dream car?"

"My cruiser is just fine"

Sue flipped her board over and it said exactly that and everyone laughed.

"Bella?"

"I miss my truck actually"

Edward flipped his board. "Her rusty truck"

Two for two.

"Jacob?"

"The Bike Alice bought me in Seattle"

I knew it. I flipped my board and it said "The bike from Seattle"

And so it went on from favourite dishes to least favourite household chores. The funniest was when Emily asked what habit irritates your partner the most and Rosalie said it was when Emmett hunted like a bear. He looked so hurt when she said it we all burst out laughing.

We played for a while until Emily yawned and Charlie and Sue took their cue and took Billy and Emily home before they retired to their own home. It left all the vampires and Jake. We sat talking about a holiday not to far away and not to long. Jake didn't participate too much in the conversation and I looked to Edward and thought "He really thinks something is going to happen doesn't he?"

He nodded once. I decided to trust Jake. We all said good night after that and Jake drove us home.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I don't know, I need to phase as soon as we get back. Something has been tugging at my heart all afternoon."

I kept silent. Sometimes it was just a wolf thing. Sometimes we all just forgot that physically Jake might look 25 to 30 that he was actually only 18 and he had to deal with things beyond that of a regular 18 year old.

Once we got home he took of his watch, shoes and leather Jacket and phased. His head snapped to the left and I could see in his eyes he was concerntrating.

He shook his head and stomped his front paws. He let out the loudest, most urgent howl I have ever heard. Before he finished Seth burst through the trees, I sped upstairs and got him a pair of shorts and dumped the jacket, shoes and watch.

When I got downstairs Seth was phased already and Jake was phasing back I tossed him his pants and he was human again.

"Alice call Carlisle and Edward get everyone here as soon as possible. Seth good work on getting Amanda out I'm proud of you! Phase and get all the wolves here."

Seth phased and wheeled into the forest

"They're coming. What's wrong Jacob?"

"There are vampires at the Makah Res, there are about ten of them. They don't look like the bloodsuckers that Edward showed me in Carlisle's study though in case you're wondering. There are 5 male and 5 female. One of them must have a gift for sensing emotion or maybe reading minds because she went for Amanda and soon as she looked at Seth."

My family were all here now and the wolves too.

"We need to help them and we need to leave now."

**AN - The calm before the storm. Please review and share the story. Hope everyone is enjoying it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A new threat

Jacob POV

"Edward, Carlisle"

They both came. We needed a plan and we didn't have the luxury of time.

"Ok from what I saw from Seth, these vampires weren't newborn. The hunted efficiently and ruthlessly. We have Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Paul, Jared and myself. Will all you guys be joining us?"

"Yes I think it'll be best Jacob. Do you have a plan of attack? We don't want to risk more life than we have to."

"I do. I was thinking the three of us go in and try and talk to them, give Edward a chance to speak to them. The rest would be in earshot so if anything happens we'd be covered. Okay?"

They agreed and we ran to the Makah reserve. There wasn't anytime for good byes and I wasn't intending anyone having to say good bye. When we got there we all could smell the blood. All then were tormenting a young guy who was protecting an old woman.

Before I could take another step Carlisle and Edward saved both people. The ten of them turned to us, pissed that we had disrupted their game.

"Who are you?"

She was a short woman no more than 22 years old. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights. She was beautiful. She had a russian accent.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my son Edward and our friend Jacob Black..."

"Is he one of those wolves? I can smell him"

"Yes I am, I'm the leader. Who are you?"

"I am Nastashia Romanov. This is my coven. This is our land now. Leave before we take action."

I thought so that I could have a private conversation with Edward

'Does she intend fighting?'

He nodded

'Is she good?'

"Yes I am. My coven has succesfully defended against the Volturi gaurd. You group has no chance. And yes I can read minds too young one."

She smiled at me. Shit for once we weren't the ones with the advantage. We were going to have to fight. There were 16 of us.

"And there are ten of us. Its unfair... To you"

Once she finished her sentance she attacked. She landed a kick against my chest. She was fast, if it wasn't for Edward I might have had a shattered ribcage but he slowed her down some. I fell backwards and phased immediately.

'Attack, Be careful'

The wolves and the rest of the vampires came out of the trees where they were. I stood between Edward and Carlisle again. Nastashia was back with her coven. They looked ready for us. It wasn't like the newborns.

Alice POV

They split up four went left, four right and two down the middle. The girl who called herself Nastashia was good, she and a taller guy went down the middle. They probably had fought side by side for a while, they covered for each other perfectly. Edward and Jake were just keeping them off, but they too fought well together. It was the first time Edward fought someone who could get into his head. She punched straight for his head and Jake pulled him down by his shirt. They were on the defensive now. Bella and I were struggling with one of the two big guys who looked like twins. Emmett and Rose had the other. Seth, Leah and Esme were fighting two blondes and a redhead the other wolves and Carlisle were taking on a group of three as well. The all had black hair but one had dark brown skin whereas the others were white. We all head the crack and Brady was dragging his one leg, the dark guy immediately went for the other and crushed it. Carlisle caught him around the neck and the wolves pulled his limbs apart. Paul took out one all by himself. It seemed he was the second best fighter the wolves had. I looked for Jacob but I couldn't see him or Edward and the two they were fighting. I got a little panicked then I felt arms around my neck and everything went dark.

Jacob POV

They had led us away from the main fight and we couldn't turn back because once our backs were turned they would have taken us out. We continued fighting. Edward kicked the guy back and Nastashia jumped back. We were at a pause in the fight.

"You fight well wolf and you too mind reader. Join my little group instead. We could have all this land. Leave you foolish ways of drinking animal blood. It does not satisfy our kind. Look at Mikeal here before I met him he lived off as little blood as possible. He was afraid of what he could become. But now he is the best fighter in our group. You could be so much more than a vegan vampire."

"I'll pass. Now stop stalling. Let us end this."

Edward attacked I ran a line right behind him. He faked left and I sped straight, I caught Mikeal by the ankle and ripped it off. It threw him off balance but not as much as her. She couldn't believe it, we got through their defences. She jumped up into a trees and he made to follow her but Edward had him before he could go anywhere. He pulled off a leg and I went for his head, Edward pulled out a lighter and then a branch, more accurately a small tree, hit him in the chest. He tumbled back but the lighter landed on one of Mikaels legs and it burst into flames. She let out a shriek, and made for the leg to put it out. I knocked her aside and tossed another piece on. Edward was up and tossing other pieces on. She accepted it and ran, she was faster than Edward. We chased her back to the main fight. She got to Leah when her back was turned and broke both her rear legs with one kick. She had gone crazy.

"I think we killed her mate Jacob. We need to take her out before she causes more damage."

'Right'

I looked around for Alice but I couldn't see her, I couldn't think straight.

'Where is Alice'

"I can't see her or hear her Jacob. She might just be out of range. Jake get your head in the game. Your pack needs you. "

'Right. Get Esme to help Brady and Leah to safety.'

Emmett and Rose had some big guy on the defense and Bella and Paul were ripping apart what looked like Emmetts big guys twin. I went for Nastashia and Paul fell in behind and Embry on my other side. We attacked her, she beat Embry's muzzle away with a back hand and Paul went for her foot. She dodged out of the way and I went for her mid section, she jumped up and behind us. She grabbed Quil away from a redhead head and threw him into Paul. They both got up and it was four on two. Paul and Quil took on the redhead, Paul lunged and she dodged straight into Quils line of sight and he bit her around her waist. She went for his eyes and he had to drop her. Paul jumped over Quil and got the redhead by her shoulder and took it off. Once she had lost her arm she lost the fight.

There were four of them left. Nastashia, two black haired girls and a blonde guy.

Bella and Esme were carrying the injured wolves to Carlisle and then I saw her, her perfect body laying perfectly still.

Alice.

Nastashia looked into my eyes and she saw the pain and misery there. She looked like she was going to give up. Then she took off running. Edward looked horrified. No, she wouldn't. She was going for Alice, she was going to set her alight. With all the power I could muster I ran. She had a headstart on me but I had my world I had to save. She bent down to get Alices head but I managed to knock her aside by a split second.

'Get her body to safety. Let Carlisle get her back in one piece.'

Edward called Rose to help him. Nastashia was upset that she couldn't cause me the same pain I had caused her.

"You are young. There are many types of pain that can be caused. Let me teach you, join me?"

'Look at your comrades, they are surrounded by my family, you won't make it far.'

"I will crush your world young wolf."

**AN - Stay tuned. Favourite, Follow and review. Even if you're a guest please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

An Evil not known

Jacob POV

"I will crush your world young wolf."

'Bring it'

She came for me again it was a slow and precise attack. She attacked me with a clear mind now and I had to get my mind back in the game but I was struggling. My whole body wanted to look back and see if Alice was up yet. And I knew she was waiting for just that chance. The three who were left were managing to hold their own against the wolves and vampires who were left on our side. They were not fighting for the land anymore they were fighting for survival. They didn't get tired, and the wolves were. This fight needed to end soon.

She took my moment of looking at the other fight as her opportunity, she tense and jumped forward. Seth and Edward knocked her away.

"She her neck is attached Jacob. We just waiting for her to wake up now"

I felt better. Focused.

"One day you'll die wolf. If not today and not by my hands, you get old or sick and there'll be nothing they can do for you. But that will be the better way to go. You 'Family' is strong, but don't think you'll be living care free forever. 7 vampires and 9 wolves cannot band together without a close look from the Volturi. I have, well had a coven of 10 and they said we exposed them and tried to deliver justice. We were only lucky Jane and Alec weren't with them, Demetri tracks us even now, I wouldn't be surprised if he saw the entire fight and went back to Volterra to report back. They'll be here take my word for it."

She meant the words she was saying and I knew she wasn't giving up. But rather giving us a warning to what might happen in the future, maybe even the near future.

The blonde fell and then there were three. Emmett had started a fire and all the discarded limbs were thrown onto it. We stood watching Nastashia's next move, she was calculating her odds against Edward, Seth and I. She looked at us.

"I will crush your world young wolf. But not today."

She turned around and ran. Edward took off after her with Seth and I behind him. She kept picking up speed. She was bolting it, she dogded trees with very little effort. And she was gone. We watched where we had seen her last and started our way back.

Carlisle POV

I've never seen a patient so still and lifeless even in death. My daughter, she was always so optimistic. Jacob had brought a whole new life for her, a life that seemed very contrary to what she was and who we thought her to be and now it was over in less than one year.

The wolves were easy to treat once they phased back. It was all break, clean and no real problem for someone who has been a doctor as long as I had. But with Alice I had no idea how long it could take. Her neck had attached itself once we brought the two pieces back together. We knew vampires could do that, but being as rare as we are there wasn't a science to it.

Edward, Jacob and Seth had chased Nastashia about 15 minutes ago and I attached her neck back 5 minutes before that. I couldn't do anything further for her while she lay there.

We went looking for survivors

All the wolves were in their human form now.

"It will be best if us vampires collect all the parts and toss them in the fire while you guys go look for survivors because we will scare them off. Be clear and tell them we're good ones. And see if they have something that we can use as a strecher for Leah and Brady."

Esme sat next to Alice now. She looked down at her laying so still. This woman I loved was more caring and compasionate than me, she had lost a child and now she probably felt like she had lost another one.

"Esme, she'll be alright. She is our daughter after all. She is married to a werewolf and she is a fighter. She'll be ok. Trust me, I'm a doctor"

She smiled up at me, but the pain wouldn't leave either of our hearts until she stood up and started being the party planning Alice we all knew. And loved.

Jacob and Seth came back in their wolf forms and saw that everything was over now. They phased and Jake cam straight here. He looked at her. Edward came to me. He hugged me. And then went to Bella, she was in the field next to the fire.

Bella POV

What if we all were like this? Ruthless killers that had to be taken out for the good of mankind

"Hey."

He was back. And I ran to him. My safe place, being away from him was difficult and it was made more so when we had to fight deranged vampires.

He inhaled deeply.

"I'm here". He whispered. Emmett and Rose were standing hand in hand. The wolfs emerged from the woods with some people following them.

When they reached us they all looked frightened but the saw our eyes which comforted them.

"Jacob." Quil called him, they understood his pain, but they needed their leader too. He came over, it looked extremely difficult for him to leave her and I could only imagine.

"These are the only survivors, the others have passed on. This is their Chief, Abraham."

"Chief Black, we thank you for saving us. But I must ask of you another favour. Please allow us to join your tribe. There are only 19 of us left and most are older or females with children as you can see. Rebuilding will be impossible."

"You are welcome to join our tribe Chief. Gather anything that you want and we'll leave here in an hour." They shook hands and Jacob spoke to Seth.

"Have all the wolves help them pack anything they can. Let's leave here as soon as possible."

He went back to Alice.

Jacob POV

"Come on Alice. Its time to come back to me"

I sat by her side waiting. My mind went back to all the memories I had shared with her. I held her left hand and looked at her ring, my mothers ring.

I thought about our vows and our wedding day, I thought about everything that led us to getting married. How she had changed everything that my life was and how I thought it would turn out. She supported me and helped me deal with everything. She couldn't jusyt be gone now, how could I continue without her. I looked at her, I tried to imprint on her the same way I had with Bella. Nothing happened or changed. I knew it wasn't something you could control, but if I could it would be with the shorty of mine. My wife. My Alice. Please come back to me. I thought. I kissed her hand again.

"Enjoying the view?"

She looked at me with black eyes. I could feel the tears roll down from my eyes.

"You scared me Mrs Black. Never do that again"

"I was only sleeping. I dreamt of you Jacob, only you!"

I pulled her into my arms. She was back and safe and mine.

**AN - Hope everyone enjoyed the action. Also thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Keep it up!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Return to normality

Leah POV

Everything sucks. I've been down for two days, between Emily and my mom I can't get up and out of the house. I'm not even on the res, I'm inb Forks, which sucks. I haven't met anyone from the Makah Res yet either, not that I want to. Jacob came round yesterday, I'm glad he found something. Atleast she made him happy. He told me that he'd rescue me today but no such luck yet. I lay in Bellas old room. Charlie had been happy that I lived with them sometimes, he even managed to look past the fact that I wore cut of or cut up jeans. I heard Seth come in.

He came upstairs.

"Hey sis. How's the legs?"

"They're fine!" I said loudly so that my mom could hear.

"Ok ok. Listen, put on shoes and a long jeans. Jake will be driving by in a minute, jump out the window and jump on the back"

He went back down stairs grumbling about me to my mom. I hopped up and got done, Jeez why was I so excited for Jacob! I heard the bike then, it was the new one. I made a run for the window and I landed. I was absolutely fine. I looked up the street and he was about 10 meters away. I looked back and saw Seth leave out the back while my mother watched me. I got on the back and Jake sped away. I couldn't help but scream freedom.

"Thanks Jake. I owe you one"

"Sure sure"

He drove till we got to his place, all the wolves were there and so was Bella and Edward. Alice was missing though, they were all around the fire eating. As usual.

"Hey Leah!"

It was Brady. He was so much more friendly since we both shared the same injury. There were some people from the other res here too. The were all talking about houses and land. I ate some and then went looking for Jacob to tell him I wanted to phase. I looked outside and I couldn't find him or Alice. They weren't inside either. I went around back and found them in his garage. She was sitting on his lap and they were laughing. They seemed so happy. Like I had once been, I decided to leave them be, I turned around and went back to the back porch.

"Hey you!"

I saw him walk around the house, he was tall not as tall as Jacob or Seth but taller than me. He smiled when he saw me and his dimples were the deepest I've ever seen and then I looked in his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. It happened, to me. Leah Clearwater imprinted.

Seth POV

Ofcourse we couldn't leave her alone when she came around the corner looking like a love struck teenager. I had to get a few pokes in, plus mom was going to be mad at me for helping her escape.

"Leah don't scare the guy off!"

She didn't even lose it, she just laughed along with us, guess that's what happens when the violent ones imprint they become super tame. They went walking down the beach, and I went to find Amanda.

"Hey you, enjoying the party?"

She was sad that a lot of people she knew were now gone, but she smiled.

"I am, if you're here. So what do you think of Adam?"

"Adam?"

"The guy you're sister just imprinted on."

"Oh, he seems like a nice guy. What do you know about him?"

"Well he is a history teacher and a good fisherman. He is a nice guy and he loves sports like every other guy on this res. "

She laughed with the last sentance, it was true though. We sat and watched the party and she told me about everyone I didn't know.

Jacob POV

"She was a weird one though, she kept trying to recruit us. And the mind reading thing was weird, you know being on the team against a mind reader."

We were in the garage, hiding from the party actually. Alice had dragged me away, we sat on one of the sofas that we found at a Antique store. She was on my lap which was the usual place lately.

"Ali, you never told me. What did you dream of while you were... In two?"

"You, I saw us on the porch as we are most days. I couldn't believe it myself but its what I miss the most when you're away. Just being with you, hearing your heartbeat and feeling your warmth."

I had to think some, she mad me extremely happy, this beautiful wife of mine.

"So you're happy to live here for the rest of forever. With these crazy wolves and more to come?"

"Yes, my family might leave or join us here on the res because of the issue of never aging. But that will happen when it happens."

It was hard to imagine Blondie here on the res, I started laughing and she looked at me with her puzzled expression.

"I'm just imagining Rosalie here on the res, its too far fetched!"

She joined me lauging. A sound I could listen to forever.

"Chief, I think we need to rejoin the party"

"Yeah yeah!"

She was happy that I broke Leah out, she had gotten a real raw deal in the fight but she was better now. Sue could've killed me when she saw Leah in two leg casts.

I took Alice by the hand and we walked back to the front where things were still in full swing. Paul and Jared were carrying more logs up to the fire. I guess it was going to be a long night.

Edward POV

Bella had suggested this get together. Sometimes I didn't understand this wife of mine. She was probably the only one like her, to be changed and not change at all. She was still her old stubborn Bella, the girl I fell inlove with. The girl I once thought to be a demon summoned from the deepest part of hell to unravel my existence, but here she was. The very centre of it. She knew Alice would never say no to a party.

Alice, she had changed so much since Jasper left and Jacob became part of her life. She looked happy and relaxed now. I couldn't believe how strong their emotion was for each other. It was very close to the imprint bond. The conversations were in full swing and so was the party, everyone was saying what was on their minds so I didn't feel like I was intruding on their thoughts.

'Stop reading minds'

Jacob always a joker.

"You know I can't help it"

I shook his hand and hugged Alice.

"Atleast you know how it feels now, not to have a private thought to yourself."

"She was really something else that woman. If her mind wasn't pure evil I might have enjoyed getting a look inside. You do know she was serious about us joining her?"

"She could've offered anything she wanted I wouldn't have gone. Something she said though about the Volturi, that they had attacked her and her coven. Was she lying?"

"Unfortunately no, there have always been rumours that the Volturi were attacking covens that weren't doing anything wrong. Just because they had grown quite large. It isn't normal for our kind to stick together long you must understand this. Most of us travel in pairs. And a coven of ten is a massive threat. I only hope they don't come here next."

I really didn't.

Alice POV

"If they did, we'd be ready though. I've been watching the Volturi and it seems they haven't decided to take any actions leading them to America, but if anything changes we might have to call in some friends to fight with us?"

I didn't like the idea of fighting the Volturi, but from what Nastashia said it seemed that we would be next.

It was getting dark and many people were gathered closer to the fire. They were swapping stories about older times. Reminiscing, it took me back to the morning I first woke up. No memories, only visions of the future. But no vision could have seen this. Alice married to a werewolf. And living in Jeans. My how much had changed. I smiled and hugged my wolf. He pulled me closer and we listened to the story of the Third wife.

**AN - Hope everyone enjoyed multiple POV. And some imprinting. Review and Share.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A new couple

Alice POV

It was a morning like all the others. It had been raining though, it had been like this for weeks now. No pair of boots were safe, there was mud everywhere. Jake was out a lot as well, he was helping all the Makah people settle in. They were building new houses on the reserve as well, but the rain had slowed that right down. He was also almost always on patrol. He was worried Nastashia would be back. Today he was out before the light came up. He left me sitting on the bed sketching. Esme had asked me to help her design a house on the res for her and Carlisle. The Quilettes had welcomed him with open arms, he was an amazing doctor and they needed one with all the medical knowledge he had. Emmett and Edward were building the house, it would have a clinic attached to it.

"Alice, You home?"

Leah. We've been closer since she imprinted. She wore her hair in a ponytail and always had on boots and a jeans. She basically threw all her shorts away. It was a very strange thing actually. Emily was really happy to see Leah happy again.

"Yeah, upstairs."

She was smiling, which was a common thing now.

"What's up?"

"I just came over to ask you if you wanna come with to Emily. She is due today and the Doc is there already"

"Sure. Let me get done then we can go."

We drove in the Audi, when we got to Emily, we heard her before we saw her. She had gone into labour. Carlisle was there already and Samuel was born already. It was going quite quickly and Carlisle was happy with how her body was taking the strain. It wasn't even two hours and she had three beautiful boys. No problems and no fuss. She started crying after Carlisle left.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm happy that I have these three but I'm sad. I miss Sam"

We spent the rest of the day there until Jake called.

Jacob POV

Aahh patrolling. Things had died down since the whole Nastashia saga. Everyone was happy, unbelievably so. It was only Seth and I today. We ran a steady pace the rain not slowing us down. We were soaking wet immediately after we had stepped out of the house. I had my clothes in the garage, I had given all the other wolves the day off, we'd all been working hard because we were either building houses or patrolling. But as Alpha and 2nd in command we didn't get much rest. Edward had offerred to patrol with Emmett but I couldn't leave the pack without Seth or myself.

We ran most of the day, we ran past Billy and he and Charlie were on the porch playing card. They waved as we passed, it was amazing how Charlie just settled into this life of make belief. It helped that Forks police chief was on our side and knew what massive animal tracks in the woods. When we got close to Emilys place we heard her scream and made our way there, it was when we heard Carlisle say "one more push" that we took off in the other direction.

"Did you have to think of that again?"

I done my wolf laugh. We continued running.

"Let's run passed the Cullens place"

The rain had finally stopped but it was still overcast. When we passed the Cullens place we saw Bella on the balcony.

"Hey Jake, we have some visitors. Eleazar and Carmen. They'll be here for a couple of weeks."

I nodded and we took of again.

"You can go home Seth. I'm going to run home and shower. Its been like three hours since Emilys place I think everything is over and we can go see her make sure she's ok. I think Leah and Amanda might both be there too"

"Sure sure. See you later boss."

Since we shared our thoughts so often we picked up many sayings from each other. I ran and I picked up two new scents. I changed paths and followed them.

"Seth you still phased"

"Yeah I'm on my way already"

The scents weren't in any specific direction and then they started towards Billys place. But before they exited the woods they changed direction and went to my home.

We got to my place in record time and they were on the porch.

"Oh hi."

She had long brown hair almost down to her knees and golden eyes so I knew we were safe.

I jogged as casually and non threatingly as I could to the garage. I phased and pulled on a shorts. My hair was wet but it was really short thanks to Alice. I came out of the garage and she looked shocked.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I'm the Chief of this land. Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I was just shocked, were you the wolf just now?"

"Yeah, I don't mean to be rude but we have had some vampire problems and I'm really hoping you're not another."

"I'm Claire and this is my brother Blake. We heard that there's a group of vampires here who live off animal blood and we trying to do it too. We were hoping they would take us in."

"Seth you can go get Edward and then phase back."

"Okay let's just wait until Edward gets here. He is one of the Cullens. The vampires you speak about."

We didn't wait long. He was here within a minute.

"Jake, Seth already told me. They're telling the truth. I'll take them to Carlisle."

And with that they were gone. I went upstairs and showered and changed. I saw Alice took the Audi. I didn't wanna drive my bike with all the rain we'd been having. So I decided to stay home for now.

I pulled on clean clothes, a shorts and a sleeveless skipper. I went outside to sit on the porch, man I was becoming just like Billy.

"I see you all washed up"

She sat for a moment and thought about how that sounded.

"I meant I see you've taken a shower."

I laughed.

"Yeah, what you doing back here wasn't Edward taking you to Carlisle?"

"He did, I'm onboard with this lifestyle, I don't like hurting people. But I came back to see you. My brother is explaining how we came to be and why we're here."

"Huh ok. So where are you from?"

"Originally New York but we just come from Chicago. Sorry that I took a look around and that is a very nice bike you have there. The newer one, I saw one like it a couple of months ago in a shop in Seattle"

"Yeah that's where my wife got it for me"

"Oh... You have a wife?"

"Yeah, her name is Alice . You'll like her, everybody does. She went to help a friend of ours with her birth. Anyway, so you guys wanna stay here from now on and become part of the Cullens?"

"Yes, we looking to settle down. Find some people like us and find love. So are you a werewolf?"

"Most people assume that, and its quite close. I'm a shapeshifter who takes the form of a wolf because my ancestors did."

We sat like that till I decided to call Alice to come home. I missed her a lot. And I wanted time with her. Claire decided to go find her brother and she said she'd see me soon. She was a really nice person, she seemed honest about what they were doing here. And I didn't get any bad vibes from her. So all was good

**AN - Please Review and Share. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anniversary

Jacob POV

Alice had let me sleep in. I wasn't on duty today, after all it was our day. I couldn't believe that its been a year! I went downstairs in my boxers, she was cooking something that smelled delicious. I hugged her from behind. She spun around in my arms and hopped up and grabbed me around me neck. I carried her to the counter and set her down and then we were looking eye to eye.

"Good morning Mrs Black."

"Good morning Mr Black"

I kissed her. We went back to bed then. I had one beautiful wife. We made love and then we showered together. When I got out of the shower it was after 11. I pulled on a shorts and went downstairs. I looked on the stove and nothing had burned. Alice came down after me

"I'm insulted. You thought I'd burn food?"

She said with fake hurt in her voice. She jumped on my back and kissed me on my cheek.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah starving. My wife doesn't want to feed me."

"You married a bad one but let's see what we can do," she laughed

We end up cooking together and it was delicious.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well the sun is kinda out today, you wanna go to the beach for the day?"

"Sure sure. As long as you're gonna pack me a lunch?"

"And what kind of a wife would I be if I didn't"

I went upstairs got a blanket and that's all we would need. She was ready to leave as soon as I got back downstairs.

"I'm ready"

We walked to the beach and we spoke about what she had missed out because I was dead tired when I got home most days so I couldn't tell her about my day, and she told me about Emily and how she was happy with her three boys and no doubt they would be wolves one day.

"Alice have you ever thought of doing what Esme and Carlisle do? Or have you ever wanted kids?"

Alice POV

The question caught me off gaurd but it was something I was thinking about.

"Yes I do, but I couldn't do what Carlisle and Esme do. Having a older child is hard and them being immortal would be difficult in terms of staying incognito. I haven't know any other life but the vampire one so I knew from the start I wouldn't have kids though."

We finally got to the beach and it was a nice day out as far as La Push and Forks was concerned. We laid on the blanket and spoke about kids and Emily and the fact that Billy had her move in with him. We were the only ones on the beach so we just watched the waves come in and I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"There's nothing I can hide from you is there? But seriously, I'm thinking how much the res is changing and how much bigger the wolves responsibility is becoming. Its worrying me, we might have to patrol more if we want everything to run smoothly. I was also thinking about the whole imprinting"

"What about it?"

"It seems more and more wolves are imprinting rather than falling inlove. I love you with all my being, but I worry that it might happen that I imprint and I lose you. I've seen it with Sam. The pain caused for all is terrible."

"Jacob Black. You are mine, I will fight for you and I've thought about the imprinting thing too. But I want to live with you for as long as fate allows it."

I kissed him. We were silent for a while again. I remember a time from much earlier in my existence when a woman once told me what it meant to be inlove. I experienced it now.

"You want to hear something?"

"Sure"

"Once there was this old woman who told me what being inlove was. She said

Its when two hearts meet and they seem as one. Its never having uncomfortable silences. Its one helping the other face obstacles that seem impossible to overcome. And its a feeling that doesn't match anything else."

"Well it perfectly sums up what we have. I have one question though."

"Shoot"

"Do you ever want me to give up being Alpha?"

It was a hard question he asked. He felt bound to his pack now and I would be the one tearing him away from them which seemed evil. But it meant that we could travel the world one day, both looking like we were in our early twenties but having the experience of 90 year olds. Appreciating everything more as we went along. But that's not what I wanted. I wanted this, sunsets in this beach. Laying in the arms of this man. Not Italy not Paris but Forks.

"No I don't"

He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Jake!"

We saw her on the other side of the beach. She came to us at full vampire speed.

"Hey you two."

"Hey you one"

"What you guys doing out here on the beach?"

Jacob answered before I could.

"Its actually our anniversary."

"Oh how many years have you been married."

He beat me to it again

"One, um actually we were looking to spend the day together."

"Ofcourse you would. Did you get anything for Alice Jake?"

"Yes I did. Its back at home but right now we really enjoying our alone, time together"

I almost laughed out loud at how he emphasised the alone. But she didn't get it she continued.

"They say the first year is the hardest, do you guys agree?"

I was up first for a change

"Yeah I think this year has been hard on us but we've pulled through. We haven't had much time alone together this year. Today was really our Alice Jacob day "

"Oh ok. So what are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have a surprise for Alice. By the way we should go."

We got up and cleaned up and she finally saif her good byes and went on her way. We walked home and Jake told me to get dressed he was taking me out.

"Where we going?"

"Oh I wasn't lying when I said it was a surprise."

"Well what car are we taking?"

"The bike."

"How should I dress?"

"Jeans"

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"Yup"

I got dressed. And off we went. The sun had just set and it was the perfect time for me to be out. We drove for about an hour and just outside Seattle I saw where he was taking me. The fair.

"You're not serious?"

"I am, let's have some fun"

We played some games and Jake had won me a massive stuffed bunny which we decided to give to a little girl who couldn't get any of the rings on a pin. He ate and then we went in the haunted house and down the tunnel of love. It was a very human way to spend an anniversary.

We went on a few rides and saved the Ferris wheel for last. Before we went on Jake spoke to the operator. We went up and once around, the second time we reached the peak the ride stopped.

"Alice Black, thank you for a perfect year. Thank you for standing by me and making me a better Alpha. I love you more today then a year ago. And I'm happier today than the day you agreed to be my wife."

He kissed me and gave me a bracelet with a wolf on it and one the wolf was a one.

"I love you Jacob Black."

The ride started moving again and we went home after we got off.

As we lay in bed that night we spoke as always.

"So tomorrow you back to being Alpha again?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to speak to Emmett and Edward tomorrow. Edward suggested that they could help out with patrolling so I'm considering that possibility. I actually want to get your opinion on something."

"Sure!"

"Okay I was thinking about training sessions for everyone. To help us fight better as a team. Recognise each others scents. I think we need it to avoid what happened with Nastashia. I can't have my wifes head of again"

"I agree with it, especially now that we have Claire and her brother and for the younger wolves."

"Yup my thoughts exactly. So if you had one wish for the upcoming year of our marriage, what would it be?"

"I wish that you could stay safe and alive. What's yours?"

"That our families move from strength to strength."

He was so sweet and considerate. He fell asleep holding me close. I saw his phones light flashed and I picked it up.

'Hey. Got your number from Bella. Hope you're well. Claire.'

She was becoming irritating but nothing I couldn't handle. I decided to read the conversations that took place between Jake and I. I scrolled to the first one.

"I don't know how to move past this."

Wow, when I thought back to how things were back then. We had just defeated the newborns and I was with Jasper. How life had changed.

**AN - Thanks for reviews and PM. To answer a question, if Jake imprints he won't be inlove with Alice anymore, it'll be the same case as with Sam and Leah. Whether Jake will imprint is uncertain but unlikely. Lastly I would like to say hi to all my viewers you guys are all special and I enjoy writing for you. Especially Aqeela, Saamiah and Aamirah. Enjoy.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Troubling brewing

Alice POV

I was starting to hate letters. All they brought was bad or potentially bad news. When I saw the writing I was scared. It was from Aro, it his own writing.

_Dearest Carlisle._

_It has come to our attention that you recently had an altercation with another coven and left all but one standing. I assume that what we have heard is not the truth or has been altered. We hope that all is well with your coven and we wish for a response and soon as possible._

_Your friend_

_Aro_

It was a warning and an inquiry. I didn't like it one bit, Carlisle insisted we stay calm as there were no accusations. We decided to reply immediately since we were all there already.

"I say we tell them to take their assumptions and shove it up their..."

"Emmett!"

Esme cut him off just in time.

"I say we let them know what's up and make it clear we are scared of an "Altercation" with them either"

"I agree with Seth. Give them the truth but let them know we not doing it because we're intimidated but rather to keep the peace"

"Ok then I shall write it."

Carlisle wrote for ten minutes and then he was satisfied.

"Ok here it is.

Dearest Aro.

I hope this letter finds you well.

Unfortunately my family did have an altercation with another coven led by a Nastashia. Fortunately no permanent damage was caused to the community or to my family.

Hopefully this is sufficient to avoid any further altercations between us.

Yours in Immortality

Carlisle"

"Short and to the point. I like it. The letter does bring up something I suggested, we should train as a group. When we went up against Nastashia, though we won, we were lacking and I can't see any of the people I love get hurt so I say we start from tomorrow."

Everyone agreed.

Jake walked me to the car. He was only in shorts because he was patrolling when we had gotten the letter. He, Edward and Seth made up this mornings patrol.

"How's it going with Edward being one of the wolves?"

"Its different. But since he can read our minds it makes it much easier. I missed you this morning on the porch. Where'd you run off to?"

"I went and got you something for tonight. Be home on time okay"

"No problem. I should be home just before sunset."

"Perfect. Be safe ok."

I was serious, being blind with the Volturi wasn't a good thing and I hated it.

"You too. Don't go anywhere alone please."

"She won't be Jake. We going shopping"

"Take care of my girl Bella."

"I will. Now go you're making us late"

Bella didn't really want to go shopping but she came so that we could spend some time together. We drove to Port Angeles and started browsing the stores.

"So how was Carmen and Eleazar visit?"

"It was good, they are thinking about moving here as well but only them two, Kate and Tanya want to come to but Irina has forgiven the pack for the whole Laurent thing. They actually want to come down to talk to Jake and the tribe elders. It seems they want to live on the res."

"I don't think the elders ever thought that their chief would be married to a vampire. They are all happy to be associated with the golden eyed cold ones"

"I know. It must be so weird sometimes for you, being with Jake isn't it?"

"It is, he still surprises me sometimes. Like his idea to have everyone train together and for our anniversary he took me to a fair"

"How was it?"

"The fair was great. Bella how's things with Claire and her brother?"

"They ok hey. He seems really interested in Carlisle. He is reading the medical journals like Edward used to. He says he wants to be a doctor some day. Claire I can't get a good read on, I've asked Edward and he says she is fully devoted to being like us, but she seems more interested in the wolves."

"Oh and about that, why did you give her Jakes number?"

"She was getting all our numbers, yours too"

"She messaged Jake that night of our anniversary. He says she seems nice."

"Why you asking though?"

"She ran into us on the beach, Bella it was so funny. She just kept talking and Jake would say "we're enjoying our alone time" with a pause after alone and she just didn't catch the hint"

"Yeah, they both are like that. But its just how they are, they're very involved in each others lives too. Like a real brother and sister."

We continued talking about stuff that they had found out about the siblings. They seemed good enough people. So they were going to stay.

Bella bought Edward a new watch and we bought so much clothes. I was glad we had a car to put it all in. I bought Jake shorts because he was running out.

"He phasing on the go again?"

Sometimes I had to remind myself that Jake was Bella's best guy friend and that she knew a lot about him.

"Yeah, ever since the whole thing with Nastashia he has been more focused."

"Ok, you excited for training?"

"I am actually, I don't want to lose my head again"

We both laughed, it was a nice day with my friend. My best friend except for Jake.

Jacob POV

I was taking a break, Emily offered us lunch so we ate there. Her boys were looking healthy and they were quite big already. They were playing together one the carpet and growling at each other.

"Em I see you have some real wolves on your hands?"

"Yeah, they remind me of how you and Paul used to go at each other."

We laughed and ate. We had a good time but a short break. When I went outside Edward was waiting for us. He went feeding while we ate.

"Chief."

Since he heard it in Alice and all the Quilettes minds it was stuck in his mind.

"You enjoying playing wolf?"

"It gives me practice for fighting. I don't know if Emmett will be very helpful. He isn't patient when there isn't a real threat."

"We shall see. Tomorrow its Emmett, Paul, Quil and me"

I wasn't looking forward to it, I wanted some rest of I was to be honest. We ran patrol till the sun hung low. Leah, Brady, Jared and Embry took over. I phased immediately, pulled on my shorts and walked home.

"Hi Jake."

Her eyes were golden, she was probably just hunting.

"Hi Claire, how you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks. You patrolling?"

"No I just finished. On my way home actually."

"Oh can I walk with you"

"Yeah, so have you just been hunting?"

"Yeah, with Esme and Carlisle. They've been so welcoming."

"Yeah they the nicest people I know. So you enjoying your time here?"

"Yup"

"You going to stay here forever or you planning on moving on"

"I don't know. We really like it here and with the threat you guys might be facing I think we could help especially if you are going to train us."

"Okay I think having you with would help, but you should know killing isn't easy. You sure you could do it?"

"I'm sure you could help."

We had arrived at my home.

"Ok thanks for the conversation. See you around Jake."

She hugged me good bye. I had gotten used to people hugging me with Bella and Esme. They were real huggers. So she didn't really bother me. I went inside Alice wasn't home yet so I went upstairs for a shower.

"Jake you home?"

"Yeah, in the shower."

"Ok I'm downstairs when you're done."

I got out of the shower and saw the bags on the bed. I got dressed and headed downstairs. She was in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm slightly late. The traffic got quite bad on our way back."

"Its no problem, I was in the shower for like 2 minutes when you got home. How was your day?"

I hugged her from behind.

"Ahh it was good. I got you some new shorts too."

"Perfect. I need them. You're perfect you know that?"

"I've been told that on occassion."

We laughed.

"So you said you have a surprise for me?"

"Its in the oven at the moment. You can eat in an hour"

"Ok, I saw Claire today. She seems happy with Esme and Carlisle. She says they'll stay and fight with us, but they need training."

I went to the couch and she was on my lap as soon as I sat down.

"I spoke to Bella about them too, seems they're fitting in well. Edward says Claire is more interested in the wolves. Maybe she has a crush on one of them."

"No, we're the Vampire-Werewolf couple."

We laughed and she put her head on my shoulder. I put on the tv and we sat like a normal couple with no imminent threat. We watched some comedy. And we laughed together. I guess I got my rest that I was wishing for. She got up to check on the food a few times.

"Ok its ready."

She had made Roasted lamb shanks. And man it was good.

"I guess this is another reason to keep you around."

She smacked the back of my head playfully.

"This is seriously amazing!"

"Awesome."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest girl"

**AN- I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

How frail human life is

Jacob POV

"Ok I'm leaving now. See you in a week"

Alice was going with Bella and Esme to Isle Esme. Apparently there was a hurricane and everything was damaged.

"Bye my love I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too baby"

We heard the horn from outside, Emmett was driving them to the airport and he was impatient.

"Go before he breaks the horn"

She left. I wasn't on patrol today but I promised to babysit for Emily while she went to help some of her family from the Makah reservation. They were almost all here. Most of the houses were built and painted and ready to move into.

I laid on the couch waiting for Emily to come over. My phone vibrated.

'Hey you home?'

It was Claire, she was probably looking for some company as Carlisle was busy at the clinic and Esme was now on her way to the airport.

'Yeah, but I'm gonna have 3 kids to look after for the day.'

I was looking for something to watch when the knock came at the door.

"Hey Jake. Thanks for babysitting."

"Ahh no problem"

"They're sleeping now, you wanna help me get them all out of the truck?"

"Yeah yeah."

We got the out and put them on the long couch so that they could all sleep together. I watched the highlights of the weekends games. Then I noticed that I had a message.

'Ooh. Can I join you? I'll help'

'Sure sure'

I continued watching the highlights on low volume. The games were actually quite good. It felt like a really long time ago that I played college football.

"Hey"

"Hey come on in. They're sleeping don't make too much noise."

"So what we doing today?"

"Watching them and watching tv no real plans. You might get bored."

"Its ok. So can we watch a movie?"

"Sure sure. What you wanna watch?"

"I don't know. What you got?"

"Let's see"

I went to the movie draw, it was clearly separated into. Alices' movies and my movies. I skipped the Alice movies because those I only watched with her.

"Why don't you look which ones you want on the left and then we can watch it. I wanna get some food."

"Okay. Why can't I chose of these on the right?"

"Those belong to Alice, I only watch them with her."

"Can't we watch one? Please?"

"Nope. Chose one from my side"

I made myself some popcorn and got something to drink out of the fridge. She had chosen one of the action ones that had wolves in. I hadn't seen it yet, I got it while I was looking for a gift for Alice. We watched it with subtitles so that I could understand what was going on. The volume was almost completely off. I saw I had a message so I picked up my phone to read.

'Hey just got on the plane. Will let you know when I land'

"Hey, watch the movie. You're missing key points."

"Ok ok. What happened?"

She paused.

"The main guy is trying to kill one of the wolves. I think he is crazy, the wolves are so awesome and powerful."

She pressed play and we continued watching the movie. The little guys were still fast asleep and for that I was grateful. The movie ended and it was a good movie. I got up and started cleaning up abit. There wasn't much to clean up. I started washing the dishes as well.

"So how long will Esme be away?"

"They just wanted to go for a week but we'll see what they say when they see the damage that has been caused"

"Ok I understand."

She started drying off as I was washing. She was actually quite pleasant to be with.

"So can you remember who changed you?"

"My brother did, he was with this one girl. She only came to visit him at night. One night she took him and he came back a year later. He had red eyes but he seemed so sad. He told me he missed me and that he wanted to take me away from the orphanage we stayed at. He told me everything and that he would change me when I turned 18 and her I am. That's why he looks like my younger brother when actually he is older."

"Ok I see."

"Yeah, now he is quiet. I think its because of the people that he killed. Sometimes I ask him but he never tells me. He says its best if I didn't know."

"So who changed him? I mean what's her name?"

"He told me she never told him her name. Only that one day she left and never came back and that's when he came back for me."

The boys had woken up and they were crying.

"I guess they're hungry. Emily left bottles and food for them. You wanna feed them?"

"Yeah"

I took two and she took one and we fed them their bottles. We burped them and Levi messed on the back of my shirt. We put them on the carpet and they started playing together.

"I'll be right back."

I went upstairs to change. I took off my shirt and looked for another one to where.

"Jake I wanted... Oh sorry, I'll wait for you to come back down stairs."

This girl was something else.

Claire POV

Oh my god. He was so hot. And that was with his shirt on. Shirtless he was a god amongst men. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him shirtless. I sat on the couch waiting for him to come back downstairs. I watched Emily's kids play. They were play fighting with each other as always. I wanted this. A man and kids and a house. No not a man, I wanted Jacob Black.

"So what did you want?"

"Uhm, I forgot. But your phone vibrated."

"Its probably Alice."

He picked up his phone and checked.

"Yup, she says their plane was delayed. But they took off."

"So what you wanna do now?"

"Nothing. Just watch these little guys."

They were still at it. Levi was winning, he managed to defend himself while attacking. Samuel was different he just rushed his brothers. Joshua was somewhere in between. They were growling and laughing at each other.

"So do you want kids Chief Jacob."

"I do. Not sure how many or when yet. I have forever to decide."

"Ok. I guess I'm open to adopt since we can't have kids as female vampires. How does Alice feel?"

"She would agree with both of us. We plan to adopt sometime. But as I said, we have forever."

We sat like that watching them till they tired each other out. Yawned and started falling asleep. Jake picked up two.

"You gonna help me?"

We carried them to the spare bedroom and laid them down to sleep.

"I guess its true what they say, kids tire you out."

"Yeah, well I can't really feel tired. So you wanna watch another movie."

"You know you can leave I'll be ok."

"Can I stay? I don't really have anything else to do."

"Sure sure"

"So what you want to watch Chief?"

"Anything. You pick."

He took out my plan by restricting me to his movies only. There was nothing romantic in them. I chose a random movie and put it in.

We sat and watched till his phone vibrated.

"Hi Emily. Yeah the little guys are fine, they woke up and were hungry. Then they play fought till they tired themselves out and now they back to sleep."

"Jake I'm sorry to do this but I won't make it back in time for tonight, will you watch them?"

"Sure no problem"

"Thanks Jake. You're a star."

"Sure sure"

He hung up the phone.

"So Emily is only coming back tomorrow"

"You want me to stay the night?"

"Nah, go home its cool"

"You sure? Its no problem for me."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"You want me to leave now?"

"Its up to you, when you wanna leave"

"Ok I'll stay for another movie"

"I'm not going to watch another movie. I'm going to sit outside for a while."

He left the house. He seemed uneasy and unsettled. I followed him out.

"Jake I'm sorry, I don't know what I done but I'll leave now"

He looked at me confused.

"You didn't do anything. I just feel unsettled."

He was sitting on the steps, so I massage his shoulders. He let me do it. He relaxed a little. I decided to go for it. I leaned forward and I was going to kiss his neck. Then the phone rang. He got up and went to it.

"Emily?"

I went inside so that I could hear.

"Remember me wolfie?"

"Who is this?"

"You kill my entire coven and then you forget about me. Let me kill your tribe and forget about you. Say goodbye to your Chief now."

"Jake take care of my boys"

I heard the snap on the other side of the line.

"See you soon Jacob"

I've never seen Jacob angry, he was shaking violently. His phone rang again.

"What?"

"Jake what's wrong"

It was Alice.

"Come home now. Nastashia is back"

"I'm coming"

**AN - Review and Enjoy.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Protection

Alice POV

I never thought I'd ever be a mom. Now I was, to three boys. Three wolves to be with my Jacob as their father. These boys had lost both their mother and their father. I have never seen Jacob this upset, he was almost tearing out of his clothes. Everyone else was there already when we got there. All the imprintees were there too. The three boys were sleeping in the guest room, when Jake saw me he took me outside before I was inside properly.

He held me close and told me he loved me. We stood like that for two minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Jake, I didn't want it to be this way but I do want children."

"Ok. That's fine. We went up to the Makah res and whoever was left packing is now dead. She torched the place as well and the whole thing is on the news."

"The Volturi"

"Yes. I need you to look in their future Alice. If you need to be somewhere quiet get someone to go with you and be careful"

I knew he loved me, but he had a job to do and so did I.

" Ok, I'll ask Edward. What's the plan so far?"

"3 wolves are running a perimeter like we did with Maria. Edward joined them earlier and he couldn't hear any thoughts. The Denali coven is one their way down. Actually they were on their way down yesterday already but the sun held them up."

"Ok so do we have any idea what we're going up against?"

"No. That's what scares me."

He held me again.

"Be careful please."

We walked back to the house. Everyone was waiting with bated breath.

"Ok Edward go with Alice, Emmett join them please."

"Let's go"

We left and Jake continued his planning.

Jacob POV

"How far is the Denali coven?"

"They're almost here."

"Ok, Seth, Leah and Brady. Join Embry, Paul and Quil on patrol and howl once if you see Eleazar. Howl twice if there is a problem."

They left.

"Now we wait."

"Jacob may I speak to you privately?"

"Sure Carlisle."

We went outside.

"What is you plan for the imprintees and the village. We'll have to look after both sides"

"I don't know Carlisle, I was thinking we huddle everyone who isn't a wolf or a vamp in the school hall and fight in the clearing infron of the school. Its the only way I can think of. The school hall gives them protection because it was built to withstand hurricanes. It has a bomb shelter as well. The school has a clearing right around it so we'll be able to have wolves run a perimeter if needs be. What do you think?"

" I was thinking we try and get them out. Have them all loaded in two buses. Have vampires run alongside and get them to a safe place."

"I don't think that'll work. She wants to destroy my entire tribe. Putting them in a bus with fuel that can be taken out easier than a building."

"Let's have a talk about it when everyone is here."

There was a howl.

Edward POV

"Let's go back to everyone and tell them"

Alice was more frightened than I've ever seen her.

"Yeah"

When we got back there was worry on everyones mind. Everyone was here already except for Six wolves.

"Ok what's the verdict Alice?"

"They are coming. Everyone but the wives, they're already on their way here."

"How many?"

"Maybe 20 of them"

"Ok there's 9 vampires and 9 werewolves that can fight. The younger wolves will stick closer to home keep everyone safe. We don't know what Nastashia is up to so I want all the wolves to stay phased. Edward please translate as necassary."

That was when the two howls came. Jacob didn't hesitate.

'Its Nastashia with 8 or 9 new borns. Seth fall back now.'

"Its Nastashia, everyone but the imprintees get ready to fight. Guys go inside and stay there."

The six wolves came into the clearing infront of the house.

They followed soon after.

"Hi Jacob! Miss me?"

'Like the snow misses the sun'

"Cmon. You still mad that I took your loves head off? Well I'm still pissed you killed my coven and today you pay"

There were 10 of them. But she had newborns which she had probably trained.

"Yes I have mind reader."

She went running for Colin and the rest of her group attacked. She caught Colin by the hind legs and swung him hard. She threw him against a thick tree and we all heard the crack. He couldn't get up after that. It threw all the wolves into a fury.

Jacob went for her, two newborns took him down. Seth and I were there in a flash. We just managed to get them off. Bella, Esme and Carlisle were fighting off one of the newborns, I hated having to see Bella fight but it was a necessity. The newborn swung for her head, she ducked and kicked him in the knee dislocating it. Carlisle got the other one and soon we were rid of one. The started the fire and he went up in smoke. Jacob continued chasing Nastashia, she was fast. He was interupted by a new born, his anger made him unstoppable. He took the newborn down without a fight. He took off the head and threw it my way.

She ran across the field turning fights into her teams favour. First team was Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, Seth and they were fighting two newborns who were backing themselves into a corner. Nastashia took all Rose and Emmett legs out under them and threw Seth deep into the forest. Leah caught her leg and pulled back hard, she would have won the tussle if the newborns were occupied. They pulled her off and Claire kicked them off her. The fight raged on. They still stood at 9 and the wolves had lost one. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't get up. He laid there still phased. Jake looked at me and nodded. We went for Nastashia and her group of two, Alice and Claire joined us. Jake grabbed one of them by the leg and I kicked for the throat. The head went flying, Alice went high and jumped on the others shoulders and Claire got her around the waist. Nastashia went for Alice but Jake knocked Alice out of the way and Nastashia had him around the neck. She grinned and started to squeeze. Two newborns arrived to help her, they pulled Alice and I away. Claire kicked Nastashia off Jacob. He was up, he was fine.

They started fighting Nastashia and she led them in between the trees.

Jacob POV

She was weaving through the trees and it was getting harder and harder to catch her. Claire was on my right and I owed her my life. If she hadn't reacted quick enough I'd be dead now. Nastashia turned around so quick and with one motion she had Claire flat on her back. I pounced and freed her. Nastashia was in the middle of us now.

"It would have been so much different if you had just joined me. Now you will all die."

'No we won't. This is where it ends'

"The Cullens are good people, why are you doing this."

"They killed my coven. This is none of your business in anycase"

I saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"Oh you love him!"

"No I don't."

"Little girl, I have the same gift that Edward has. I saw your thoughts, I see everything and you love this wolf with everything you have. Even though he is with Alice and you hate that fact, that's why you wanted the movies from her side of the drawer"

Claire looked at me and back at Nastashia.

"Jake, don't think of me the wrong way. I'd never do anything to hurt you"

"Except maybe kill Alice or make your brother kiss her infront of Jacob. You are a devious girl. Come over to my side and I'll help you kill Alice."

She attacked Nastashia. I went for her too and we managed to get her back onto the main battle field. There were only two newborns left and the rest of them were in a big piles that was on fire. Nastashia freaked out, she was losing again.

"I am not losing!"

She came straight at me, I was at a awkward angle and she caught me on my front right paw. She kicked me hard in the knee. It was more painful then when the newborn crushed my ribs. She took a swing for my head and Claire got in the way and took the punch full force against her ribs. Claire went for her neck but she was took quick, soon Alice was helping Claire and they were fighting Nastashia. Carlisle and Esme joined and soon she was overpowered. They held her down.

'Don't let them kill her'. I thought hoping that Edward would hear me.

"Don't kill her. Jacob is going to phase he'll explain."

I didn't even notice that the rest of the newborns were down. I phased and pulled on my shorts. My arm pained but I had to push through right now.

"Alice how far were they?"

"They'll be here soon."

"Edward, can you wrap my arm quick? Emmett and Rose help them keep her down. Carlisle check on Colin please. Take him onto the porch. Wolves stay phased, except for Seth."

He phased and came to my side as Edward finished up.

"Jake, what's the plan man?"

"I don't know exactly."

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Jacob, Colin will be in pain but he'll live. But he won't walk. She broke his spine completely. He needs to phase though, I can't treat him much further than I already have."

"We'll have to go and talk to his mother when we're done here. "

I walked to where he was.

"Hey man"

He let out a whine. It was full of hurt.

"Buddy you gotta phase so that the doc can try to treat you. Its going to hurt but I'll be here for you man."

He nodded and a tear rolled down his muzzle.

He started shaking but he started phasing. We saw how bad his back looked once he was full human.

"Jake, my back. It hurts so much man."

Carlisle was back and had a morphine drip and he inserted it.

"We'll do as much as we can but the Volturi are coming and we need to deal with that."

They came through the trees. Dressed in robes and walking in formation. They kept walking and stopped in the clearing next to the fire that we had disposed of the bodies in.

"Carlisle. My friend, what have we here?"

"A fight Aro. But I am not the one who will be representing us. Jacob."

I stepped forward. I was used to this now, I was chief and I was Alpha. I led this group.

"Aro, I'm Jacob Black, Alpha of this pack of wolves and the Chief of the land you stand on. As Carlisle has said it was a fight. Started by this woman"

I pointed to Nastashia.

"Months ago we fought her coven, the one you wrote to Carlisle about. We won as we had won today. But she came back with a pack of new borns who now make up the fire you stand next to."

They all looked at it with such disgust.

"Carlisle has told me much about you, I know that you're the authority on Vampire law breaking and I'm handing her over to you."

Two of them stepped forward and took her. Aro touched her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Come young one. We might have a place for you."

He took off his robe and placed it around her shoulders. Edward spoke.

"She will betray you Aro."

"We shall see."

And with that they were gone. Alice came and hugged me around my good arm.

"We'll be ready for whatever they throw at us."

"Let's go, we need to talk to Colins mom"

**AN- Review and Enjoy.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A happy plateau

Alice POV

I couldn't believe that the Volturi took her in. Then again there was quite a bit I couldn't believe these days. Jake and I were parents to three beautiful boys who would be wolves one, the boys were also so unbelievable. My skin didn't bother them either they snuggled up in my arms or in bed with us and they were content to just lay there between Jake and I. Jacob took to the whole father thing like a fish to water, he patrolled everyday now but he was home by 4 everyday and Seth took the night shift. Right now all of them were sleeping on most of the bed, it was a good thing that I was a shorty because these four wolves I lived were quite big. It would only get worse.

"What's on your mind shorty?"

"You four. You do realise that we'll have to get a bigger house if the these three end up as big as the other wolves?"

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. There's a piece of land closer to the beach that's really big and we could build a big house there. I think we should leave it though. For a year or two."

"I know you're right but what if someone else uses the land before us."

"They won't. I've already told the council that I want the land and once I move there they can have this house."

He really looked out for this family.

"Alice there's something I need to tell you"

"Yeah?"

"You know Claire, not Quils Claire, vampire Claire."

"Yup what about her?"

"She likes me, like more than just someone to hang with. I didn't know that's how she felt until Nastashia said so when we fought her in the forest. She didn't even deny it."

"I knew it !"

I was practically bouncing up and down.

"I knew she wanted you. But its okay she can want all she wants but you're mine. She'll come to know that! Maybe I'll have Rose go 'speak' to her?"

He leaned across the boys and kissed me on my forehead.

"Just tell her not to go too far okay."

He got up and Levi woke up. He took him and went to the tv room.

I continued laying on the bed. I heard the other two boys wake up then they pounced on me. They were playing wolf and I guessed I was the third party since Levi was enjoying the football game by the sound of it. They were really a joy to have. We played until I looked up and saw Jake with Levi in his arms at the door. He brought him to the bed and kissed me good bye.

"Don't worry Jake will be back at four."

I said that more to myself then to the boys. I missed him terribly when he was gone these day. I loved him with my whole heart. I decided not to waste the day. I got the boys washed called Esme and we decided we'd go shopping for clothes for the boys

Jacob POV

Some days we ran patrol in our human form and today was just one of those days.

"So Jake how's it being a dad?"

"Its actually coming really easy to me. I think because Alice is so good with the boys as well that they don't ever feel like a handful."

It was just Quil and I today. Edward enjoyed patrolling with us and so did Emmett, as long as him and Paul weren't together. They both had to be somewhere else today so it was just us.

"Jake I was at Colins place yesterday. Its a sad thing man. He misses the pack even though we've all been visiting"

"Yeah man. I was talking to Carlisle and he says though he is healing quickly. We're still human and an injury to the back like that he might walk in a couple of days but its still going to be a process."

"I hope he can rejoin us. I don't think he could survive being at home without this"

I thought about how I'd feel never being able to phase again and not being part of the pack, it would kill me.

"I hope so too. I know Carlisle is going to do everything in his power to help him."

"Jake you ever think this is how everything would have turned out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us being allies with the Vamps. You married to Alice, a vampire. You being Alpha and the two reservations becoming one?"

It was a good question, and also something Edward and I had spoken about quuite recently. It was something everyone couldn't believe.

"No I didn't. Its all a massive surprise to all of us. And its definitely something our great grandfathers didn't think possible."

"I wonder what they'd think?"

"They'd be happy with our choices. We've given greater protection to our pack, and with the Cullens around everyone who can be wolves will be wolves. Meaning we'll have a massive pack that can withstand a Volturi attack"

"So are those other vamps staying too?"

"The friends of the Cullens?"

"Yeah."

"They have asked to stay. So they taking up Alice's old bedroom but they looking for a place so Tanya, Kate and Irina can move in too."

I won't forget the phone call from Irina. She was over her grief. I was glad because it had been a while since everything had happened and we were only protecting Bella. She asked our forgiveness, it was a weird thing but something good for our ties.

Alice POV

Before I took them out their car seats I just looked at these three boys, they were beautiful babies. When I opened the door I had their full attention

"Ok boys, please behave for me? We going to get lots and lots of stuff for you ok."

We took them out of the car, I took Levi and Sam and Esme took Josh.

"Alice I think the first thing you're going to need is a three child stroller."

We had a laugh about it but it was a key item for today and luckily one that we found at the first shop we went into. We went browsing for toys and clothes next and the boys were so well behaved. When we saw another couple with their child kicking and screaming the mother gave us a how-do-you-do-it look. I shrugged and we continued looking. When we left the shop I stopped and took three identical toys out of the basket and gave it to the boys.

"Ok for being such good boys, here you go sweeties"

I kissed each of them and they were playing with their toys. The rest of the shopping trip went off as smooth as the first part. Everywhere we got compliments on our well behaved kids. One couple spoke when they thought we couldn't hear and said its only because the boys have two moms. Esme laughed at that.

Jake called and asked me if we'd be home soon and how the boys were doing.

"They're asleep now and I'll get something to eat for you on the way home. We're about an hour away"

Esme and I left and got the boys back in their seats and we started driving home. I was thinking while we drove home. I could do this. Be a mum and be a wife to these boys and to Jake respectively. We got Jake pizza on our way home and when we arrived he was outside on the stairs. He came down and helped me bring in everything including the boys. He hugged Esme when she left and then it was just us 5. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"So did you have fun shopping babe?"

"Jacob, its like you don't know me"

He laughed and ate a slice of pizza.

"So what all did you get the boys?"

"We got them toys, clothes and a stroller that can take all of them which makes it easier to walk around the shops with them."

"Hmm, ok. So how is everyone? Especially after the whole fight?"

"They're good. Everyone is just concerned about the Volturi coming back but we know we'll be prepared especially with our big strong Alpha."

We ended up on the couch with the boys between us watching something on tv. They were sleeping and Jake and I were talking. I could definitely do this.

**AN - Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry for the delay been writing tests. Please review. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**AN- This is the second last chapter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story. I've been having some motivation and inspiration problems but here it is chapter 35 of 36.**

Relations

Jacob POV

"So Carlisle what do you think?"

"I don't know Jacob, it seems a very suspicious"

Suspicious didn't even begin to explain the situation. Aro had sent another letter. Asking for permission to visit Forks to have a sit down with the pack and the Cullen family. He wanted to discuss our treaty and the reservation.

"Look I understand that he wants to know what we are and how we manage to get along with each other but what does he need to know about the reservation?"

Edward gave a theory.

"I think it has more to do with how many people know of vampires in the reservation. They might be trying to pin that on us as a violation"

"I have to agree, I think Aro is still after Alice, now that she is with Jacob they are probably curious to know if she, or one of us, has broken a law. Then offer her a place with them"

"But Carlisle I'd rather die fighting alongside you guys before they take me. Everybody knows that"

"We do Alice, we just trying to figure out their play. It cannot be a case of let's make peace."

"I think the only way to have it resolved is just to let them come. We can meet outside of Forks, maybe Seattle or Port Angeles."

"You sure Jake?"

"I'll protect us Alice don't worry babe"

I kissed her forehead.

I looked around at this family of mine. We sat at our house, there wasn't enough seating so some stood. It was Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Seth and Amanda, Bella and Edward, Leah and Adam, Alice and I. It looked like a family gathering but it felt like a war meeting. It had been months since Nastashia had her second go at us and things had been peaceful. We had many happy moments in the time. The boys had started walking and talking. We were sitting on the porch one afternoon just as I got home from patrol and Alice had the boys out on the porch when Josh crawled onto her lap looked her in the eye and said 'mommy'. I've never seen alice so happy and touched. Soon all three of them started talking and calling Alice and I 'mommy' and 'daddy'. It was the same when they started walking Sam got up at the table as he always did and then he started walking and within the week they all were walking. Proud parents is what we were. But it was something I had given up on when I decided that Alice was the one so it all came as a massive surprise how well we dealt with it.

The weeks passed and we found ourselves driving to Port Angeles. Carlisle was driving with Edward up front with him, while Seth and I were in the back of the Mercedes. We pulled up to the docks where we had arranged to meet them.

"They're here already, they're waiting in the warehouse."

"Let's do this then."

We walked and they met us outside. They sun would be setting but we wouldn't know as it was a very cloudy day.

"Carlisle. Glad we could arrange this."

He was with his brothers which I recognised from a painting Edward had showed me. And two very young looking vampires who looked like twins who I guessed were Jane and her brother and lastly Nastashia who held hands with Aro.

"They wish to end this quickly dear brothers."

Then he turned to us.

"This one tha you spared has made a perfect addition to our gaurd. But yes let us reason together."

"What do you wanna know Aro?"

Edward seemed tense.

"How are you in perfect peace with the shapeshifters?"

"Their nature makes it possible for us to live together. My tribes wolves are there to protect human life and the Cullens don't endanger human life"

"I see. You're their alpha, the wolves. Your nature makes you feel compelled to kill vampires so how is it that you can be with the exquisite Alice?"

"For the same reason as before. She is no danger to humans or my tribe"

He continued with questions about the fact that Carlisle didn't drink human blood. He was using Nastashia as a long range amplifier for his gift, she didn't look to pleased with it either. She snarled when I thought that causing Aro to talk to her

"Young one be patient"

"Lastly Carlisle, do they tribe members who aren't wolves know about your existence as a vampire?"

"Yes they do"

"Old friend that would be a violation of our only law. Is there an explanation for this?"

I decided to answer.

"Knowing about one created the knowledge of the other. I decided when I became chief that the people of the tribe should know about the wolves. It made the wolves lives easier and it meant that we could better protect them. By doing that it raised the question protected from what and we shared the legend. The tribe has accepted the Cullens as part of our tribe."

"Ahh dear one that is not your place to make such a choice. Let us deliberate and we shall decide what course we should take."

Immediately I felt it was a bad idea to come here with only three of us. The Volturi had walked quite a distance from us but we knew that it was not over yet. They were gone for over an hour and when they finally came back Nastashia looked pissed.

"Jacob, Carlisle. We have decided that a law has been broken but as the humans say there is extenuating circumstances and therefore we are pleased to part as friends. "

"What about the murder of my coven?"

Aro glared at Nastashia.

"Enough."

Aro stepped forward to us and stuck out his hand to me. Nastashia rushed forward and went for Aro, everyone in his Gaurd stood frozen thinking she was going for me.

"Aro watch out!" Edward shouting in warning. Nastashia smiled and turned to me and I felt a searing pain in my arm. Next thing I knew Nastashia was on her knees and Edward took off her head and Seth lit her body.

"Please accept my apology Cullens. It was never our intention for it to end this way."

"Edward we need to get him to Alice before.."

"I know Carlisle!"

They carried me to the car. I felt so weak and my eyes felt heavy. I saw the scenery pass much faster on the way home then it had on our way there. The pain was intense but I knew sleep was on the way. I smiled. When the car stopped I saw the house Alice and I lived in. She came rushing out.

"So how did it... JAKE!"

She ran to my side and held me.

"What happened?"

"Nastashia finally got me I guess."

"No" she cried her tearless sobs

"No Jake. Please baby don't leave me. I love you."

"Shh Ali, don't worry. Everything will be ok."

"How? How when I have to exist without you?"

"You have three boys. Our three boys."

She simply nodded.

"Alice do you know what day it is today?"

She shook her head.

"The same day we had our first date"

Alice POV

Jacob closed his eyes. On our porch, the place where I met him every morning was the last place we'd be together.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

50 years later.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe I'd made it this far. Without Jacob everything felt forced. The tribe and the Cullens relationship had deteriorated and my family stayed with me as long as they could. The only reason I stayed was for the boys, they needed me. So I put on a brave face and raised them best I could and I made it through the days.

Night time was hard for me, I would lay in our bed in one of his t shirts and cry my tearless sobs. Edward had told me the full story and I couldn't hold any hatred in my heart for the Volturi. They didn't know, she played her part all too well. I had visited his grave every week. I missed him tremendously.

The boys were grown men now. They knew everything about Sam, Emily and even Jacob and why they were raised by a vampire. They were all married and happy, I planned all their weddings and now I was done and that's what brought me here.

"All those years ago you couldn't stop her and now I just want to be with him again"

Aro nodded. It pained him to give up trying to get my gift but he continued. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place. I was standing on Isle Esme. Holding hands with my Jacob. The place I was most happy. I smiled and then it all went black.

THE END.


End file.
